A Brony Life: Halloween Special
by 4428gamer
Summary: *Rewritten* This is a Halloween Special based off of my original story 'A Brony Life! (Obvious from title) If you haven't read the original story, don't worry. You won't be missing much. Rated 'T' for usual Halloween Stuff.
1. Pegasus with a Hook for a Hoof

**Hello every pony, and welcome to A Brony Life: Halloween Special!**

**Trixie: *shivering* Wasn't that first time writing this enough?!**

**Don't worry 'Great and Powerful Shaker', that one's history! The kind of history that will never be published again! For those who don't know (And how lucky you are) this is my second time writing this Halloween Special because the first time was a little too... Creepy.**

**Trixie: Creepy doesn't even begin to explain that story you made! That first part was based off 'Cupcakes'! Why did you even do that?!**

**Well... I originally thought that my usual work would never pass as Halloween or creepy material, so I tried to write the scariest, creepiest thing possible. Turns out, it was a little too scary and creepy. But don't worry! I'm making this a more light-hearted special! Which is the kind of writing every pony is used to!**

**Trixie: *calms down* Thank Celestia for that! Before we get too off topic though, a few notes for those who are new to A Brony Life or Zeke (the Author) here. This is an interpretation of that story, and while a lot has happened in it, all newcomers only need to know two things:**

**Trixie: One; the main OC: Electric Blitz. He's a cypony (part metal/part pony) who was originally from the human world like most other OCs in MLP Fanfics. His special talent is construction, and he's an Element of Harmony alongside the other mane six, known as the Element of Courage. So that may be why he's 'too fearless'. And finally, he's a pegasus pony who has a thing for Rainbow Dash. Though, only Twilight and Spike know about it.**

**Trixie: If you're interested in learning about him a little more, the author's profile has a bio about him that describes him much more. Just look for the OC: Electric Blitz.**

**Okay, and what's the second thing?**

**Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie, will remain in every intro since she is the co-host of both the original story and this one. So no asking, 'Can you get rid of The Great and Powerful Loser?!' or anything like that!**

**Sheesh, you're having a bad day huh?**

**Trixie: It's just stressful since were not in our usual intro area, and Theodore isn't here...**

**Oh right, your baby bear. Sorry, but if we had Theo in here, it'd just be confusing for any new readers. Anyway, without further ado: Let the first chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer (As told by Trixie): Zeke does not own MLP or anything famous mentioned in this story. In fact, most of the short stories will be sent in as requests by the reviewers. (Details in the outro) All Zeke really owns is his OC Electric Blitz.**

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

As we all sat around the campfire, listening to Rainbow Dash tell her 'scary story', each of us had different reactions. Applejack and Rarity had a look of slight amusement, as they heard the same story so many times before they got used to it. Even to the point where they were nitpicking about it to one another.

Pinkie Pie was eating out of a bag of popcorn that she had gotten from...Somewhere. Loudly gasping at any of the 'scary parts'. Although, all of us knew that she was just faking it to try and get invested in the scary story. Still, Rainbow Dash didn't say anything as she tried to get some kind of real reaction out of any of us.

Of course, the only real reaction she got was from Fluttershy. Who had been hiding behind the bench she had been sitting on, scared from the old story Rainbow was telling. It was makin Rainbow Dash feel a little more appreciative that she got a scared reaction from her story. But then again, it was Fluttershy, so it wasn't really that much of an achievement. No offense towards Fluttershy.

Finally, Twilight was barely listening at all as she read her book as Rainbow Dash spoke. It was titled 'The Perfect Camp: A Reference Guide'. It didn't take a genius to find out what it was about though. And since, 'Scary Stories' was on her checklist that was in her book, that's what gave Rainbow Dash the excuse to start us out with this whole boring old story in the first place.

As for me, I was sitting on my bench. Fighting off the need for sleep since I was so bored. It being a real challenge since my bench was made out of a cloud. And while on that topic, the reason all of us were sitting on benches instead of logs was because I built all these benches. They were just simple benches I had carved out with my metal tail. Each of them just big enough to fit two ponies each. Rarity an AJ were on one bench. Fluttershy and Pinkie were sharing another. Twilight and her book had their own bench. And finally, since I ran out of good enough logs, I made me and Rainbow Dash a bench out of clouds. The clouds being so comfy so it was hard to stay awake on. Rainbow Dash was flying around the campsite though to add to her story's suspense and delivery, so that left me with my own bench.

"And so," Rainbow Dash started to conclude. "They were never heard from again!" She finished, something about the Headless Horse getting the victim or whatever.

"N-n-never?!" Fluttershy squeaked from behind the bench.

"Never!" Rainbow Dash repeated, trying to sound scary. And for added fun, she elbowed a cloud that was right next to her. Making some thunder and flashes of lightning go off to add onto the affect.

"AH!" Fluttershy squealed out, hiding behind the bench again.

Of course, since I literally ate lightning, I just yawned. This being loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear. "What's wrong with you? You scared so much you wanna go to bed?" She questioned, trying to act as if that story was scary.

"No. I just yawn whenever I hear a boring story." I told her. "I'm sorry, but how does that count as a scary story?" I asked her.

"Uh, maybe because the ponies got caught by a _headless_ pony?!" She challenged, trying to express the scary part of it all. Which was pretty stupid.

"How should any pony be scared of that? I mean, it can't see five feet in front of its face. Oh that's right!" I 'remembered', acting surprised. "It doesn't have a face! Of course it can't see!" I just shook my head at the stupidity.

"Or hear." Applejack added, snickering at the humor of the story.

"Or smell." Rarity added, jumping right into the denouncing of the story.

"Or think." All three of us added in unison. Laughing at how in sync that last part was.

"Oh, you think that you could come up with a better story?!" Rainbow Dash questioned, coming right up to my face. She didn't like being challenged, but when you tell a story like that? It's easy to top.

"Without a problem. I mean, even the tamest story from my world is ten times scarier than that. Even if I changed it around to be pony related." I told her, knowing it was true. I mean, if my world could make it to the point where kid shows had demons, the Grim Reaper, and even dying as a natural thing, then I'm pretty sure I could come up with something else. Really, I bet even some SpongeBob shows are scary enough to freak some of them out.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it." She challenged with a smirk, thinking that I was just bragging. Of course, I already knew tons of cheesy, tame scary campfire story that could beat hers.

"Hey Twilight? There any time for another scary story?" I asked, making sure she and the others were okay with this.

"Sure. We have about twenty minutes to spend on scary stories before we move onto the next activity." She said, looking at the book to make sure she was correct. "What about the rest of you? Do you mind Blitz telling a story?" She asked.

"Why not? 'Sides, I think it'd be a nice change a pace." Applejack said with a nod, letting me tell my story.

"OOO! I'm gonna need more popcorn!" Pinkie said, pulling a bigger bag full of popcorn out of the small bag of popcorn. Taking a scoop of it and eating it right away.

"Pinkie Pie, how did you ever... Never mind." Rarity said, deciding not to question it. "I'd love to hear the story as well." She said, agreeing to the idea.

"Oh...U-um, I don't know. Rainbow Dash's story was kind of scary already..." Fluttershy said, coming out from behind the bench and sitting down. Not hiding anymore since the story had ended.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said, sitting on the cloud bench as I got up. Flying into the air where Rainbow Dash was before. "Go ahead and tell your story. It won't be anything scary."

I just shrugged. "It'll be better than the Brainless Pony." I said, not really caring that I got the name wrong. Only thing is, what story do I tell them? A scary movie like Paranormal Activity or something was _way_ too much for them, so that left a tame story for me to tell. Something that every human knew around campfires and was so cheesy and old, that it wasn't even scary unless they added a twist to it. So. What was there...

"Alright, I got one. Here it goes..." I started, going over the story to try and 'ponify' it so they would know everything in the story. Because I doubt it'd be a good story if every pony was asking about what everything was.

"One night, a brother and his younger sister were going up to a hill just outside of town to get a clear view of the night sky. As they went up though, the sister-"

"Wait a second!" Pinkie Pie suddenly yelled out from her bench, really anxious for me to answer her question.

I got confused, but just went along with it. "Yeah Pinkie?"

"Who are they?" She asked, not getting that part.

"Who are who?" I didn't get what she was talking about. Did she mean-

"Who are the brother and sister? Is it any pony we know?! Are they from Ponyville?!" She asked, wanting to know the most useless thin about the whole story.

I just looked over at the others and saw that they just shrugged and didn't care what I said. So coming up with an answer really quick, I just sighed. "Fine. The siblings are...Twilight and Shining Armor. You got it?" I asked her, the others knowing that I was just trying to make her calm down.

"Got it!" She said, stuffing her mouth full of more popcorn before going right to listening to the story.

"Okay, so let's try this again." I said, trying to start the story back up from the beginning. Now with the little inclusion of Twilight and Shining Armor. "One night, Shining Armor and his younger sister Twilight were going up to a hill just outside of town to get a clear view of the night sky..." I started, all of them staying quiet as I started continuing on the story.

* * *

**3rd Pony POV**

"Twily look. We're almost here." Shining told his sister as they were coming up the hill. Pulling the wagon Twilight was riding in.

It was a small two pony wagon with a cover on top of it. Just a standard one so they wouldn't have to lay on the wet grass. He promised her that he would take them up here to look at the stars. Twilight wanting to test her brand new hoofheld telescope she had gotten for her tenth birthday. Which was just a few days ago.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight answered, not paying much attention. She was too busy reading the Canterlot Chronicles. The main newspaper that covered all news over Canterlot and around. Not to mention, had a small quiz right beside the crossword and Sudoku. All three of which, Twilight loved to do every time she got her hooves on the newspaper.

Shining just sighed at his little sister's usual response whenever she wasn't listening. "Well if you think so. Okay, let's go home." He said, starting to turn around.

"Uh-wait, what?!" She asked, snapping out of her paper as she felt the cart start to turn around. "Hey! Don't go home now! We're almost at the top already!" She yelled out, not wanting to go home yet.

Shining just chuckled at his little sister's shocked expression as he turned back to go up the hill. "Sorry, but I thought you said you wanted to come up here to try that new telescope Dad got you. Not do those questions on the paper." He said, not really liking those. Especially since Twilight always did better at them than him.

"I'm not doing those. I did those this morning! And by the way; the answers are Starswirl the Bearded, once every moons, 6.633249581, and pegasi. In that order." She said, reciting the answers perfectly. Making Shining Armor sigh at how much she knew compared to him. Even though he was older. "I'm just reading some of the news." She told him as she turned the page.

That's when she gasped in shock. "What is it?" Shining Armor asked, turning towards her as they finally came to a stop at the top of the hill.

"Listen to what it says here! 'Warning: Be on the lookout for an escaped prisoner of the Royal Canterlot Dungeon. Prisoner is reported to be a pegasus with a hook for a hoof. If found, do not confront him! Get to the nearest Canterlot Guard and report your findings.' Do you know what this means?!" Twilight asked, acting scared about all of this.

After giving it some thought, he answered. "It's weird that I'm not helping out the Canterlot Guard?" He asked, wondering if that was the answer.

"It means that we're not safe out here! We need to go back home now!" Twilight yelled out, quickly covering her muzzle in hopes that the pegasus with a hook for a hoof didn't hear her. And after peering out from inside the wagon, she took a breath of relief.

"Twily relax. I'm not going to let any pony with a hook for a hoof get you. Now come on. Try out that telescope of yours." Shining Armor said, loading into the wagon beside his sister.

"Okay..." Twilight said cautiously, trusting her big brother. She then used her magic to levitate the small hoofheld telescope up to her eye, looking up at the constellations above. "Oh! I can see Orion's Belt!" She said with glee.

"Great! What about the Big Dipper?" Shining Armor asked, trying to get her mind off of the pegasus in the paper.

"Come on, I see the Big and Little Dipper every night through my window." Twilight told him. She then just pointed off to the side, not even looking. "The Big Dipper's right over there." She said, showing Shining Armor up since she was dead on accurate, despite not looking at it.

After showing him up for the third time that night, Shining Armor sighed and looked off to the side. Kind of embarrassed that his little sister was smarter than him tonight. As he looked off to the side though, he heard some odd tapping come from the roof of the wagon.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Shining Armor asked, looking at the roof of the wagon from inside. The moment he asked though, the tapping stopped. Almost as if it was trying to be silent.

"Hear what?" Twilight asked, still looking around for more constellations.

"Uh...Nothing. Never mind." Shining Armor said, ignoring it. Not sure if it was all in his head or not. But whether he was or not, he started hearing it again. The tapping now becoming a scrapping sound. And as it started coming from the top, he couldn't help but shiver at the sound. It almost feeling as if something was clawing at him instead. "There it is again!" He yelled out, a shiver going down his spine as the sound scrapped the roof of the wagon one last time. It sounding almost as if Twilight's baby dragon, Spike, had been scratching the chalkboard in Twilight's room.

"There is what again?" Twilight asked as she lowered her telescope. The sound stopping again before she heard it. That's when she frowned at Shining Armor. "Oh hahaha, very funny BBBFF." She said with a fake laugh. "I got scared because of the escaped pegasus with a hook for a hoof, and you act like you're hearing things."

"I'm not acting Twilight, I swear." He told her, being serious. "I really think something's out there." He looked at the roof again, not sure what to think at this point.

"Sure there is." Twilight said, looking back at the constellations. "And I'm an Alicorn Princess."

Shining just sighed again, taking his little sisters words in. If it was coming from above them only, then it might've just been a tree branch. It wasn't like it had been moving around...Yet.

As he just looked at the sky, trying to shake off the idea of the scrapping noise being anything more than his mind playing tricks on him, it started again. First, just slow tapping on the roof. And with each tap, it got louder and faster each time. Until it got to the point where it was like solid knocking with the tip of a jousting lance. After about a minute of that, the scrapping started again. First, slow and drawn out. Then fast and sudden. Sounding like some pony rubbing styrofoam and scratching a chalkboard at the same time.

Twilight somehow didn't hear any of it since she was so absorbed in looking at the stars, but it was really annoying Shining Armor. Not to mention, creeping him out. But it wasn't until the scrapping sound started moving that it got to him. It went from the middle of the roof, towards the back of it. And as Shining Armor heard it go down the back of the wagon, his back got all twitchy as if something was going from the top of his back down with a claw.

After getting to the back bumper of the wagon, it stopped scrapping and went into a light tapping again. Never ending as it slowly, tap by tap, started moving from the back of the cart and towards the side. Each tap making Shining's ear twitch in anxiousness and fear. And right beside the door that opened up to get in the wagon, wasn't a tap. It was a click. The click of the door handle unlocking.

"That's it! Were out of here!" Shining Armor yelled out, jumping through the big enough window that was at the front of the wagon. He then used his magic to hook himself up to the wagon and he immediately started running towards their house.

"Woah!" Twilight yelled out in surprise, not even able to comprehend what her big brother said until they were already riding as fast as Shining Armor could take them. "Hey, what gives?! I was looking for Canis Major!" She told him, angry that she couldn't keep looking at constellations. Her brother didn't listen though as he kept running for home. Not wanting his sister to come face to face with that escaped pegasus.

And after a whole three minutes of non-stop galloping as fast as he could, Shining Armor finally came to a stop at their house. And quickly unhooking him from the cart he made his way over to the door. But Twilight opened it before he could get there and stepped out. Levitating her now broken telescope.

"Shining Armor, you broke my new telescope!" She yelled at him. "Why would you even do that?!" She asked, closing the cart door behind her. But as she did, something fell to the ground with a '_clang_'. Something metal. And it wasn't a piece of broken telescope.

As Twilight turned towards it, that's when she dropped her telescope to the ground. Breaking it even more. But neither of them cared as they just stared in utter terror at what had fallen off the door handle. A bloody hook.

"Twilight...Go inside...Now..." Shining Armor said slowly, wanting his sister to get inside where their parents were. She didn't question him as she sprinted for the door to go inside. Now safe from what could've been her last star-lit night.

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

"That night was the last any pony has seen or heard of the pegasus with a hook for a hoof..." I told them, starting to conclude the story. At this point, Fluttershy and Rarity had been shaking behind the benches. Pinkie had dropped her popcorn during the story in slight fear. And Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow were all taken back by the story. Not thinking it would be that creepy.

"T-the last any pony heard?..." Fluttershy asked, wanting to know if it was safe now. Although, she didn't dare come out from behind her bench.

"To this day, they say that the pegasus is still roaming Equestria." I told them, not wanting to say it was safe in fear of ending the fear that was in them. "Why, he could be anywhere really..." I told them, my front hooves behind my back.

"Why he could even be...RIGHT HERE!" I yelled out, throwing my hooves in the air. My metal leg having a rusty, bloody hook instead of the usual metal hoof.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" They all yelled out, terrified. Fluttershy and Rarity both passed out from fear. Twilight dropped her book as she flinched, scared out of her horseshoes. Applejack, put a hoof over her heart to try and keep it from flying out of her chest. Rainbow fell off her cloud as she jumped back in shock. And Pinkie just jumped in the popcorn bag that was in front of her. Disappearing into it without even one inch of her poking out of it.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing, falling to the ground at all off their scared expressions. "Oh man! You guys are hilarious!" I managed to say, but just barely.

"I thought you said it would be a tame story!" Applejack said, glaring at me as I was laughing.

"Oh trust me! As far as campfire stories go, that's the tamest story every human knows!" I told her, trying to stop laughing.

"Hold on a second!" Twilight said, rising from her seat. "If you had that metal hook with you the whole time, that means that you planned this out didn't you?!" She accused me, giving me a disapproving glance.

"Yeah, a little bit." I said, now finally able to stop my laughing as it was just snickering. "I told you guys that it would be scarier than Rainbow Dash's story. And wouldn't you agree that it was scarier than your story Rainbow?" I asked her, looking over the cloud since she was hiding behind it.

But seeing me looking at her, plus knowing the others were looking this way, she hopped back on the cloud. "Well...It was kinda scary I guess. I'll admit that it's better than the Headless Horse, but that's not saying much." She said, trying to act like it was an 'okay' story.

"Nice use of ketchup and cinnamon by the way!" Pinkie told me, sticking her head out of the popcorn bag. And I had to admit, she figured it out faster than I thought she would.

"Thanks. I thought it was pretty good." I said, licking the ketchup and cinnamon off the hook. Weird taste, but hey it was a pretty good prank. "Every pony wan to hear another story?" I asked, seeing as Fluttershy and Rarity were starting to regain consciousness.

"**NO!**" They all yelled out, angry at me for even wanting to tell another story. I just started laughing again as I sat back on the cloud and let whoever wanted to tell a story next go on. Thinking that it was enough for one night.

Still, I had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**And so ends the first episode of this Halloween Special! Not all that scary, I know, but still. I also want to thank Justus80 for giving me this idea! Thanks a lot dude!**

**Anyways, for most every pony that knows about what I do at the end of every chapter, I ask for dares! But this time, I'm not asking for dares. I'm asking for ideas! If you have a Halloween/creepy and spooky idea, put it in your review! Maybe it'll be featured next chapter! **

**Just... Please don't ask me to touch up on anything that relates to Scary Movies. For some reason I'm cursed and every time I try to watch a scary movie, something stops me. Theatres? Never have time before it's gone. Rent from Redbox? I can never get to one before it's sold out. Plain out buy the movie? Doesn't work either because I can never find it. I'M CURSED! CURSED I TELL YOU!**

**So yeah, don't ask me to base a chapter off of a scary movie you've seen. A myth, video game, etc? Yes. Creepypasta, Scary Movie, vague long story that'd take a while to research? No.**

**That's all for now every pony, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Slendermare: 8 Pages-11 players (Part 1)

***grins* Welcome every pony to the second story of the special! I'm here with Trixie- and it gets worse!**

**Trixie: Ye-wait what did you just say?!**

**You heard me. Anyway, I'm afraid that I won't be doing much in my intros other than acknowledging what comes to mind. Meaning, not top comments. If you have any questions you ask through the reviews, I'll answer them. But if not, then I'll just display the disclaimer, explain what's happening that chapter if it's a little hard to figure out just what's going on, and start us out right away.**

**Trixie: Wait. So, what about me?! You said that I'll be helping with the intros here! It's even in my contract!**

**Yeah well... If there won't be any intros, than your contract is completely worthless. Sorry Trixie, but I'm the master of binding contracts around here. Nice try, but you're not as good as me.**

**Trixie: Not as- just you wait Zeke! The Great and Powerful Trixie will find a way to beat you in your intros soon enough! **

**Yeah?! And how's that gonna happen?!**

**Trixie: Well, Trixie'll tell you this much. You won't have to worry about the next intro in A Brony Life. I'll get it ready for you after the special ends.**

**What do you mean, you'll get it ready?... Oh well! Let's just get this intro over with! **

**But before we go, I'll explain this chapter! **

**The mane seven (Blitz included), Spike, and the CMC are all taking place in the popular scary computer game Slender! You know, collect 8 pages at different landmarks before Slenderman (Or in this case, Slendermare) catches you! They'll all be in the same fenced-off area, but will all start out at different sides. (Except CMC. They start together) **

**The pages are a Grand total thing too! ****So if one of them get a page, that means all of them have 1/8 pages! And it only counts when they collect the page AND send it off via Dragon Lighter! Which, in a nutshell, is a small hoofheld lighter that each of them will have with them that sets the page they collect on green fire like Spike does with Twilight's letters!**

**Trixie: And one last thing. This will be played 'Discord Style'! Meaning no wings, no magic, no fire breathing from Spike, and no Bionics from Blitz! All they get is a flashlight, limited charge like in the game, and their Dragon Lighters!**

**So without much else to say, let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Nor do I own any of the ideas for short stories in this special. Each story is thanks to the reviews you all send in. All I do own is Blitz.**

* * *

***With Rarity***

**Rarity's**** POV**

**Ready...** The odd text that had appeared in front of me spelled out. It was projected in front of each of us so we would be kept up to speed. Each time some pony collected a page, it would show just how many pages were collected.

**Set...** The text showed next, fading after a few seconds. It appeared in a way where it wouldn't get in our way, but we could see it no matter where we were or how dark it was. Plus, it said that _she_ wouldn't be able to see it. That way it won't give us away.

Now all I had to do was try and find the pages along with others before I was captured. It was then said that after getting eight pages, we would win automatically. And even the ones who were caught would be safe. And if I found at least one page, it'd help enough. Of course, I didn't want her to get me or any of the others. Especially Sweetie Belle for obvious reasons.

**GO!...** The text told me, allowing me to start walking forward. I held the flashlight I was given in one hoof, glad it was cleaned since I didn't have my magic to levitate it if I needed to start running. Meaning that I had to put it in my mouth so I could run.

Either way, kept going at a slow steady pace. Knowing that we were all safe until the first page was collected. That was one of the few pieces of information we were told by that mysterious writing that appeared in front of all of us. It had explained simply that _she_ was after us, whoever that was. It also explained that all eleven of us were split apart to different ends of the area, and to escape we had to collect eight pages. It told us that there would be a page at 'landmarks'. I just guessed that it was unnatural locations in this dark and gloomy forest.

Finally, it told us not to look at whatever was coming after us. Saying that if we looked at it for too long, we would be captured and turned to black smoke after being captured. It sounded so dreadful. Especially since the color black does not match my mane. It is such a dreadful and dark color that should not be worn excessively... No offense to Blitz of course. It worked well for him at least.

So anyway, I just had to find a page and hope the others would be able to do the same. Then use this 'Dragon Lighter' to send the page off. Speaking of, I wonder how poor Spikey-Wikey's doing. For a baby dragon to be by himself in this dark forest must be so terrifying. All the more reason to find a page and hurry along. Now there has to be some obvious landmark. A giant pile of wood perhaps? Maybe even a building or two? Or what about-

A giant rocks! "Yes, this is perfect!" I yelled out-loud, picking up my pace as I came to a clearing with giant rocks the size of my home. Quickly, I circled the base of the rocks. Shining my flashlight and scanning the base to make sure that I didn't miss one square inch of space.

And after going one whole rotation, I found a page back where I started. Though a little to the left. A little agitating that I had missed it and wasted my time by turning the wrong way, but it didn't matter. It was the first page so I wasn't any danger.

Quickly ripping it free from being stuck to the rock, I observed it. And once I did, I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and anger all at once. For on the page, it was a picture or me. Kissing a rock slightly bigger than myself. With a heart drawn around me and the boulder. And under that little picture read: "Rarity and Tom. Together forever..." I read out-loud, venom in my voice for how infuriated I was. Whoever had made this drawing somehow knew about...That little faze I had gone through.

I quickly took the Dragon Lighter that I had coiled inside my tail. Ready to quickly get out if I needed to. I then used my anger as the perfect drive to set that paper in green flames. And after it had completely engulfed in flames within just a few seconds, the text appeared in front of me. Saying:

**Pages Collected: 1/8 -Rarity**

That's when I heard it. A sudden thump. It was like something heavy had hit the ground...Heavy like a _rock_. And every twenty seconds or so... The faint, sudden thump would sound off again. Each time just getting on my nerves again.

I smiled in slight victory, putting the lighter back in my tail. Still, that had gotten under my coat. And now I had a personal goal of mine. Win. Win and show up whoever made that picture of me and...Ugh..._Tom_.

* * *

***With CMC***

**Sweetie Belle's POV**

"Way to go Rarity!" I cheered, all three of us running through the forest to try and find a landmark.

"Shh!" Scootaloo shushed me, looking worried. "Are you crazy?! Be quiet or _she'll_ hear you!" She told me in a whisper. She kept looking around us to make sure that whatever was following us wouldn't spot us.

"Calm down Scootaloo!" Applebloom told her, none of us stopping to talk as we just kept running. Our flashlights all pointed in one direction. "That weird written' in front a our faces said that she's gonna get more and more dangerous with each page that's collected!" She reminded us.

"Yeah!" I agreed with a nod. "Wait...Why is that a good thing?"

"Because we've only found ONE page! It ain't that dangerous yet! We should only be scared after a bunch a pages get collected!" Applebloom explained to us.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said, going over that in her head. "Yeah, you're right! There's nothing to be afraid of yet! Besides, this place is huge! We'll probably find one of the others before we find whatever's after us! Who knows! We might even find Rainbow Dash after collecting a few pages!"

"Hey! Maybe that's what our Cutie Marks will be!" I said, excitedly. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, Page Collect-OOF!" I yelled out in pain, running face first into a tree. "Ow..." I said, rubbing my head in an attempt to make it feel better. Good thing I didn't have my horn at the time.

"Woah..." Scootaloo said, walking around the tree I ran into. "Look at the size of that tree!"

"It sure is a big one... If it was an apple tree, Applejack would probably fall in love with it er somethin'..." Applebloom said, in awe at the size of it.

I got up and went around the smaller tree I ran into. Seeing the tree. "It's not that interesting. It's just a tree..." I said, not really caring about trees right now. Besides, it looked like a dead tree anyway. Guess it didn't get enough water since it's so big.

As they just kept marveling at it, I shook my head and walked up to it. Checking it out. And looking at it, I could tell that this was a landmark.

"Do you think that our Cutie Marks could have something to do with trees?" Applebloom asked. "Like maybe Cutie Mark Crusader Lumberjacks?"

"I don't know. But I know where we could get a few hatchets after this page thing..." Scootaloo said, both of them thinking of a way that our Cutie Marks could be about trees.

I just scoffed at the idea of a dumb tree being my Cutie Mark and went around the base. Spotting a page on the other side. "Yes!" I screamed out in a whisper, giggling at how easy that was.

That's when I ripped it down and looked at it. Only to frown at the sight of what it had on it. It was a drawing of the three of us looking at our flanks in hopes of getting our Cutie Marks. Only, we were frowning at how we failed again. Along the top of the picture, it said: 'Cutie Mark Crusader: Blank Flanks!' And at the bottom of the picture, it had a picture of a tiara and a silver spoon. The Cutie Marks of the two that always made fun of us.

I frowned and pulled out my Dragon Lighter, setting the paper on fire before the others could see it. Might as well keep them from knowing.

**Pages Collected: 2/8 -Sweetie Belle**

At that moment, I heard a weird thump sound, followed by two voices giggling to one another. I knew those giggles anywhere. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. But...What were they doing out here? And, why would they be giggling right now? Whatever the reason, every once in a while, I could hear the giggling and that thumping sound. And it was starting to scare me a little...

"Alright Sweetie Belle!" I heard Scootaloo call out back where I had left them. Both her and Applebloom cheering in victory for me. I couldn't help but smile in glee as I started rounding this big tree to celebrate with them. "Wait, who are you?..." I heard Scootaloo ask with a confused tone. This making me stop in my tracks in fear.

"Who's there?" I heard Applebloom call out to whoever they saw. "Hey, come out from behind that tree!" After thinking to myself a few seconds, I didn't know what to think. "Blitz...Is that-Woah Nelly!"

I went wide-eyed at Applebloom's sudden cry for help. "A-Applebloom! What happened?! What's going-AH! It's _her_!" Scootaloo yelled out, before some weird white noise sound started to form. And after a few seconds, I couldn't hear either of them anymore.

**Players Collected: 2/11 -Slendermare**

My jaw dropped at the writing I just saw. Applebloom...Scootaloo...They were both caught! "**AHHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed out in fear, making a mad dash in the direction I was facing, Not daring to look back a little. This 'Slendermare' got the other Crusaders! I was all alone! This was only the second page! It was too much!

I just kept on running. Not wanting to be collected either. I had to find some pony else before Slendermare caught me!

* * *

***With Blitz and Rainbow Dash***

**Blitz's POV**

"Man, there has to be a landmark somewhere!" I said in anger, me and Rainbow having walked for seven minutes now. "At this rate, Slendermare's gonna find us before we even find a landmark!"

"No kidding! This would be so much faster if we just had our wings!" She yelled out, agreeing with me. I wasn't really that angry though because I knew why we haven't found a landmark yet. We had been walking the length of the fence the first five minutes. We both had the same idea once we started, and after finding one another, we decided to walk directly away from the fence. Probably going off towards the middle of the whole place the last two minutes.

Still, it kept our minds off of that last note we got saying Slendermare got two of us. It was a weird number though since every pony started off alone. Only the CMC being grouped up. So, who were the two missing? The number just didn't add up.

"Hey! There's something over there!" Rainbow Dash called out, pointing ahead. "Looks like some kind of building..." She acknowledged, looking at it as we came towards it.

"Quick, turn the flashlight's off." I told her, turning my light off. She did the same and we kept heading for the building. Not wanting to be found. With how dark it was, I wasn't going to be found that easily. Especially since they took my metal tail and ear. Not to mention, wrapped my leg up so I couldn't use it as a weapon either. So all and all, I was camouflaged with only my yellow mane to worry about.

Rainbow Dash on the other hoof, was blue and had a rainbow mane and tail. I was ready to sneak in the shadows, she had more colors than a clown. This meant that we had to try and stay hidden as much as we could without any pony seeing us.

"Wait a second." Rainbow Dash said, us stopping in front of the entrance to the building. Which looked like it only had two or three exits. "Maybe we shouldn't go in there."

"What do you mean, we shouldn't go in there?!" I asked in an annoyed whisper. We were out in the open where any pony that was looking hard enough could see us, and she didn't want to go in?!

"Isn't it obvious?!" She asked in a whisper, frowning at me. "A creepy, dark building?! This is just screaming 'trap'!" She told me. "We go in there, we're definitely gonna get caught!"

"Ugh..." I said, face-hoofing at what she said. She did have a point though. It didn't exactly look like a welcome center. "Okay, look. It's pretty small. And with how obvious a trap it is, there has to be a page in there somewhere. So, here's the plan. We go inside. I take right side, you take left. Meet on the exit on the other side over there." I said, gesturing at the exit that we could see through the one we were at. It was a short hallway followed by a clear exit.

"Okay fine. But if you spot Slendermare, give some kind a signal. That way, the other one can get out in case there isn't a page." She said, adding onto it. We both nodded and hoof-bumped. Ignoring that weird giggling that came from nowhere. That, along with the thumping, was just getting annoying at this point.

So without so much as another word, we headed on in and split up inside the building. Me going right and her going left. As I went down the side of the building though, I went ahead and turned on my flashlight. Knowing that if Slendermare was in here, then it wouldn't matter if she saw the light or not. She would see me either way.

But turning the light on, I saw a chair right in front of me in the middle of the hallway. And trying not to make any noise, I tried to jump away from it before I tripped over it. Sadly, since I didn't get much of a chance to jump out of the way in time, I tripped over myself. Falling to the floor. Still, my metal hoof was wrapped up and the other metal parts of me were taken, so I didn't make any sound from falling over. Though, hitting my head on the ground wasn't exactly fun. It hurt a lot from the tiled floor. And to add insult to injury, now it looked like I just got up from rolling around all over the place.

"Great..." I said, standing up. Still, I didn't really care that much over everything as I just kept on going. Checking my side of the building to make sure that it was all okay. And as I came to the end of the hallway, I saw that there was a room. It was all pretty empty really. Except for another oddly placed chair and- A Page!

Quickly, I ran over to it and looked at the page. Not really picking it up because I could see it just fine. Although, after looking at it I just got angry at what was on it. A picture of me and Rainbow Dash. Making out on the ground. And on the top of the page, it said: 'A _Shocking_ Couple'

I glared at the paper, angry that it looked like some kind of fan art people would make about the TV show. Knowing that I couldn't let any pony else see this page, I took out my Dragon Lighter and tried to flick it on. Only for it to only spark and not hold a flame.

"Oh come on..." I said, trying to make it work again. Each time it failed only made me more and more agitated. Eventually, I just held it up beside my ear and started shaking it. Trying to see if it had any lighter stuff inside of it, whatever it was. And hearing that there was some inside, I started shaking it violently next to my head as I tried again and again to set it off.

And after the hundredth time, it finally worked! Only for it to burn the side of my neck. Making me flinch in pain as I dropped the lighter right onto the page and the chair it was sitting on. Setting them both on fire and sending them both away...Along with the lighter itself.

**Pages Collected: 3/8 +chair -Electric Blitz**

"This is just not my day, is it?" I asked myself quietly, feeling my neck were I burnt it. It had to be red and sore already being that the flame was as hot as a dragon's. How was I going to explain that to every pony else?

Either way, I got the page. So I picked up my flashlight and headed for the exit me and Rainbow Dash agreed to. Only, when I got there I heard her screaming from her side of the building in fear.

"Rainbow Dash!" I called out, taking a step forward. But I stopped before I headed down there, not sure if she was giving a signal to leave or not. And after a few seconds, the text still hadn't appeared saying that Slendermare had caught her.

"Rainbow Dash are you-" "AHHHH!" She screamed out, rounding the corner quickly. Not having any time to stop as she kept on running. Ramming into me with enough force to send us flying out of the building and tumbling to the ground outside. Her on top of me and hugging me tightly in fear.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, still trying to piece together what had just happened. She was screaming like a nut-job as if she had seen a-

"Slendermare...Right behind me..." She said in between breaths. Not letting me go. "All fuzzy...Barely got away..." She finished, sounding out of breath and terrified.

"It's uh... It's okay now Rainbow?..." I said, petting her head awkwardly. Not able to do much else since she was right on top of me.

Of course, once she came to her senses, she looked right at me with a glare. "Don't pet me." She said, angry that I had done that.

"Uh...Am I interruptin' something?" We both looked ahead of us to see Applejack looking at us weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, now giving her a confused look.

She then chuckled once at us. "Just look at yerselves." She told us with a 'knowing' smirk.

Confused, we both looked at one another. Rainbow Dash was on top of me with her hooves wrapped around me. I had my hoof on top of her head with both our heads just a few inches apart. Our manes looked messed up from coming out of the building. Rainbow Dash was out of breath. And to top it all off, I had a mark on my neck that looked like a-

"AH!" We yelled out in unison, realizing just what AJ was talking about. And after scrambling to our hooves, we looked very embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like!" We both continued to yell out in unison.

"I burnt my neck with the lighter!" "I was running from Slendermare!" "I fell over a chair!" "I ran face first into a wall from running from her!" I got knocked to the ground!" "I tripped!" "You came at a bad time!" "It was all totally out of context!" "IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS-"

"Will you two quiet down!" She told us with a forceful whisper, covering our mouths up with her hooves. "Look. Make-out when we're outta here, but right now, we gotta get the rest a them pages and try ta find the others! So stop yammerin' and come on!" She told us with a whisper, walking in one direction.

We both just looked at each other without another word, looking away as we ran to catch up to AJ. At least we got the page and it was over. Sadly for us, after collecting the third page, we could hear the faint sound of two ponies tumbling to the ground. This not letting us forget about what just happened.

* * *

***With Pinkie***

**Pinkie Pie's POV**

"Bum...Bum bum..." "_thump!_" "Bum...Bum bum..." "_hehehehehe..._" "Bum, bum-bucka-" "_tumble-tumble..." "_Bum...Bum bum..."_ "__thump!_" "Bum...Bum bum..."_ "__hehehehehe..._" "Bum, bum-bucka-"_ "__tumble-tumble..."_ "Bum...Bum bum...Bum...Bum bum..."

As the three sounds kept coming, I just added them to my song. Beat-boxing really slow to the sounds that just kept coming! And it was coming along really well too! It just needed a little something...

Oh well, guess I'll have to find a new page to try and get it! If only that chair Blitz burned up counted. Then I could really have something going here. Didn't matter though! Guess what did matter was finding that other page!

"Now let's see... According to the map I found on my hayPhone 5, it says that there should be a silo somewhere... But where..." I asked, looking around. But not seeing it, I decided to turn around. Only to see Slendermare behind me. "Oh! Hey Slendermare!" I said, bouncing over to her. "Can you tell me where the silo is? I'm kinda lost!" I told her, giving her a friendly smile.

Only, once I got to her, I just started hearing some weird white sound. "Oh Slendermare! Are you still using dial-up?!" I asked her. "Here, let me help!" I said, jumping onto her back and hitting her blank head a few times. Making the static stop after enough knocks. "There you go! Good as new!" I told her, jumping back in front of her.

And when I did, I saw the silo right behind her. "Oh, there it is! Thanks for the help Slendermare! You keep on scaring those newbs now! BYE!" I told her, bouncing on ahead to the base.

"Let's see... It should be at the base of the silo... Maybe on the other side!" I said, bouncing to the other side to check. But after going all the way around, I saw that there was nothing. "Huh! Now where is it? It should be here somewhere..."

Suddenly, I started hearing that static from Slendermare. And turning around, I saw that she was right behind me. On her hind hooves with her front hooves up in the air.

I jumped right back on her back again and knocked on her head a few more times. This time, a little harder to make sure. "Seriously, get Windows 7 at least!" I told her. "Oh, right! Hey Slendy?! Do you know where the page at the silo is?!" In response, she just raised her hoof up and into the air while standing dizzily. I bet I could guess why though. Trying to switch from Dial-up to Windows 7 could be _SO_ stressful, you know?!

So I looked up, my flashlight in my mane so I didn't have to hold it all the time. And after looking up, I could see something glowing near the top of the silo. A page!

"Aw dang it! Those darn programmers have another bug huh?! Don't they play Game Dev Tycoon?! You have to iron out ALL the bugs before you give the game to the public! Else whys, you'll just lose because you left your garage too soon!" I said with a shake of my head. "Oh well, nothing an undiscovered mod can't fix!"

I then jumped off of Slendermare's back and up to the silo, where I opened the hidden door up that led to the spiral staircase. Where I then skipped up the stairs as quickly as possible to get to the top. Where I opened up the window on top and saw the page that was at the top of the silo.

I then ripped it off an saw a picture of me. Holding a chainsaw in the middle of a traced outline of a cupcake. Where at the top of the page it said 'Pinkamena' and at the bottom it said 'Cupcakes'!

"Aw, I love this picture! Whoever drew it must really know me! I can't believe that they know my whole first name, the fact I love cupcakes, and that I make ice sculptures in the shapes of cupcakes with a chainsaw every year before we need to clean up winter!" I said, reciting everything that fit with this picture. Of course, Rainbow Dash knows that I love making those ice sculptures all too well. It's okay though! The ice melted fast enough, so her wings were freed before winter was even over that year!

So even though I really wanted to keep this cute little picture, I knew that I had to send it off. So I pulled the Dragon Lighter out from my mane and lit the picture. Sending it off!

**Pages Collected: 4/8 +chair -Pinkamena Diane Pie**

"_Rum-namnamnamnam..._" I heard faintly. Recognizing it as a chainsaw revving up.

"Yay! More sounds for my beat-boxing song!" I cheered, closing the window and turning around to see Slendermare back. Everything going fuzzy now.

"OH! So that's what that was!" I said out-loud, not realizing the whit-noise was Slendermare trying to catch me. "Whelp! Ya got me Slendy! Good game!" I told her before getting caught. Turning into a puff of black smoke. Losing the game.

**Players Collected: 3/11 -Slendermare**

* * *

**And so concludes part one of this match up! With three players caught, half the pages collected, and a chair collected, it's still any pony's game! Let's see who's remaining:**

**Applejack/Blitz/Rainbow -1 page (Last seen at Multiple Bathrooms)**

**Twilight -0 pages (Last seen heading towards Tunnel)**

**Spike -0 pages (Last seen heading towards Brick Walls)**

**Fluttershy -0 pages (Last seen heading towards Rusty Tankers)**

**Sweetie Belle -1 page (Last seen at Spooky Tree)**

**Rarity -1 page (Last seen at Giant Rocks)**

**And now let's see who's been caught:**

**Scootaloo/Applebloom -0 pages (Caught at the Spooky Tree from cheering too loudly)**

**Pinkie Pie -1 page (Got caught inside the Silo from hacking in a few temporary mods and annoying Slendermare)**

**I'm afraid that we're ending it off here! Since more than one reviewer asked for this, it got two parts! Last part coming later! This dare was asked by 'Swift Lightning' and 'TheWizardOfCol'**

**See you all next short story!**


	3. Fluttershy in Halloween Town!

**Hey every pony! It's me again!**

**So just a quick note I want to go over that I've been asked in the reviews and in private messages. **

**Sorry every pony, but no. I'm not spellchecking these. I'm making these daily, or by-daily if it gets to be a little too much, so it's already too hard to work on. But I'll try to work on that best I can as I'm writing these.**

**Still though, these stories are all in good fun. And while they aren't super-cool-extreme-awesomaizing...Or however it goes, I still think it's something nice for me to try and do with all of you. Besides, it's a good thing to be doing together! You know, because all of you are the ones who keep on sending in the ideas!**

**Speaking of ideas, let's get right on into this chapter! If you know the Disney Movie: Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, then this should be pretty easy to pick up on. And even if you only know some parts of it, or even just a few music videos from YouTube, it should feel right at home! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, and I didn't come up with the story ideas. That belongs to Hasbro and the reviewers respectively. All I do own is Blitz and... The story name, I guess...**

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

"Oh Angel Bunny! Where did you run off to this time?!" I asked in fear as I tried to chase after him inside the Everfree Forest. It was a part of the forest that I hadn't gone into before though. It was nowhere near Zecora's hut, or the Manticore's cave. It was all brand new to me. It seemed like a small trail with tall thin trees. Trees that didn't have many leaves either, so it looked like it was autumn time now. And with Nightmare Night coming soon, I guess that even some parts of the Everfree Forest followed the seasons scheduled in Equestria.

So I kept going down the small trail that was in the middle of all the thin autumn trees. Too scared to go into the thicker part of the forest. And knowing Angel, he didn't prefer the thicker parts of the forest either. He liked to have plenty of space to hop around whenever we left the cottage.

"_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeek..."_ I heard slowly, up ahead where there was a few thick bushes in a small, circular clearing. I shivered a little at just what it was, but knew that Angel was still in danger if he wasn't with me. So I tried to be strong and walked forwards into the clearing, looking around. And after getting a good look at the bushes, I realized something.

The bushes in this clearing weren't like any other bush. They were about as big as a bigger sized pony, like Big Mac for instance, and weren't made of leaves either. They were made of wood like a tree. The sides had a few leaves growing out the sides and some at the top, but that was it. Only, that wasn't what was so different about these bushes. Each one had some kind of picture on it. One with a Hearth's Warming Eve tree on it, a different one with a Hearts and Hooves Day heart on it, and another with an Easter egg.

There were all these bushes. Each one of these pictures having what looked like a doorknob on each of them. But the only one that had opened, was the one that was the spookiest. It was a pumpkin with a terrifying face on it. And it was staring right at me. "Oh Angel...Why couldn't you go in the Easter door..." I said, shivering at the sight of what had to be the Nightmare Night door.

"_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeek...SLAM!_" The door then slammed shut, the nose in the middle turning right back in the way it should be. The nose being the doorknob for this one.

"Oh..." I said, taking a few steps back from the door. "Maybe I should get one of the others..." I said, looking back towards the way I came. Afraid of going into the door. "But...If I don't go in there now, who knows what could be happening to Angel! Oh my..." I said, torn between the two choices.

Of course, I knew that I had to go through and after Angel Bunny. If I didn't go now, then I might never find him. Before the door shut, I saw nothing but darkness. Meaning that it had to have gone somewhere. And if it was a deep dark pit then Angel might be falling down it right now and-

"No!" I yelled out, getting a hold of my nerves. Angel was in too much danger to waste any time getting the others. "Hold on Angel, I'm coming!" I said, flying over to the door and turning the nose. Unlocking it and opening it wide so I could fly right in.

But the moment it opened, a strong and powerful gust of wind started to pull me in. Small little pumpkin heads and-small severed heads! "**AHHHHHHHH!...**" I kept screaming as I fell through the dark pit. Not able to stop and fly back up to the doorway where I came. The gust of wind was much too strong. Maybe even too strong for some pony like Rainbow to fight.

As I started free falling for even longer, I could feel a tingling sensation throughout my whole body as I started calming down. Feeling as if I was slipping into unconsciousness, but still awake. It was mostly in my wings, but I could feel it spreading every where. All over my coat, it felt like a balloon was going over it when it was filled with static shock. Every hair on my mane and tail felt like it was being pulled as tight as possible. My wings felt like each and every feather had been pulled out one at a time. It all hurt just as much as you'd suspect but...I didn't feel like screaming anymore. In fact, I didn't even flinch as each and every problem started to hurt more and more. I felt completely relaxed now. Every worry in my mind started to feel as if it wasn't a big deal:

_Where I was going?!_ I'll be fine.

_What was happening to me?!_ I'm still okay aren't I?

_Will I be able to get out and see my friends again?!_ I'm sure Princess Celestia would find a way.

_Angel Bunny in danger?!_ He was a tough little guy. He'll be fine until I find him.

No matter what problem I thought up, it faded away. Faded away as if it was nothing. The changes were still going on though. Small objects had been weaved into my mane and tail. And while I couldn't see what they were, I couldn't help but get a little scared at the thought of them. Same with my wings. I was able to figure out that all the cream colored feathers had been plucked out and replaced with something smoother. They were still wings, but... Different.

With all of these changes going on, plus the relaxed state I was in. I didn't notice that I started to fall towards a light. Growing brighter and brighter as I approached it. And soon enough, I was blinded by it as I wen threw. Appearing in front of a bush in the middle of a forest. Only...It wasn't Everfree Forest anymore.

"Huh..." I said, starting to wake up completely now. And as I looked around, I saw that everything was so dark and...dried up. Like everything was dead... "Where am I?..." I asked, starting to get up. But as I did, a lock of my mane fell in front of my eyes. Along with- "What's this?..." I asked, inspecting the small stick like object weaved into my mane. It was the size of a twig and pure white. Just like a...

"Is...I-is this a bone?!" I asked to no pony at all, terrified about what was in my mane. Why was a small little innocent creature's bone weaved into my mane?!

I quickly checked the rest of my mane and tail, seeing that it was all weaved with small bones too! I had to get these out of my mane before any pony or creature sees me with- "Angel Bunny!" I called out, seeing him a little further ahead of me. I ran as quickly as I could over to him, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Oh Angel! I'm so glad you're..." As I reached down to pick him up though, anxious to get out of this nightmare, my hoof went right through him as if he wasn't even there! "What?! A-Angel, wake up! Are you okay?!" I asked, trying to call out to him. I didn't want to touch him again in fear that my hoof would go right through him.

To answer me, he shook his head as he started to wake up. And in just a few seconds, he jumped up- into the air?!

I gasped as I saw all of him, completely taken back by what he looked like. "Angel! You're...You're...A ghost!" I shrieked out, even more scared than before! It was all so scary to me! I was brought through that door in the wooden bush, my mane and tail had animal bones weaved into them, and Angel was a ghost! "We need to get back to Ponyville and see Twilight right away! Before anything else hap-" "_BARK!_" "pens?..." I concluded, seeing another figure off in the distance. A small little creature that looked like a ghost like Angel. Except, the only thing I could make out was that it had a glowing light on its nose.

I hummed in thought as I tried to get a good look at the creature, trying to see just who it was. But instead, it floated over towards us. And once it got close enough, it looked at us both. "It's a dog..." I said to myself, looking at him. He looked like he was tame and friendly, so he had to have belonged to some pony. "Excuse me, but can you help tell us where we are?" I asked it. I wanted to make sure we were safe.

He then nodded and looked off in a certain direction, directing us to go that way. "Oh! I'm sorry little guy, but we can't go." I told him carefully. "You see, we're not from here and we need to get back to our town Ponyville." I told him, letting him know what had happened up to now.

But he didn't seem to falter as he found another way of taking us where he was pointing to. He then quickly floated over to Angel and caught him in his mouth, careful not to hurt him. He then flew off towards the town, bringing Angel along with him.

"Wait! Please come back!" I called out, getting my wings ready to fly after them. But as I did, I realized something else. My wings had changed entirely!

They were no longer normal feathered pegasus wings anymore. Instead, they were bat wings! They were the same normal color as the rest of my coat, but bat wings nonetheless... Except my coat wasn't the same either! It went from a light pale color, to a darkish pale color. It wasn't the same as with the Discord situation so long ago, but it was still spooky.

Either way, I could still move my wings. So not wanting to get too far behind, I started flying after them. Worried about just where the ghost dog was trying to take us. And off in the distance, I already saw it. It was a town. And it was pretty creepy too. It was all very dark and gloomy, full of so many creepy sights like spiked fences, a green fountain, and a- guillotine...

As I stared at the guillotine in fear, I saw the small ghostly dog fly right by the entrance. Angel in his mouth trying to get out. I gulped in fear, knowing that I had to follow them. So with great caution, I started to lower myself to the ground. Knowing that I didn't want to see the whole town from up above. But as I landed, it sounded as if some music started playing. No pony else was in the town yet, so I was kind of nervous about where the sound had come from. And before I could question it, the music got louder as I walked inside the town under the gate.

**Boys and girls of every age**  
** Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

"Huh?..." I asked, hearing voices start to sing along to the music.

** Come with us and you will see**  
** This, our town of Halloween**

"H-Halloween?" I asked the voices, hiding behind part of my mane to keep from meeting whoever was speaking eye to eye. But when a small bone hung in front of my face, I jumped back in shock and beside that spiked fence that was on top of a stone wall.

** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

"AH!" I yelled out as four pumpkins fell from the sky. Each falling onto its own spike and getting caught on it. I started running from the fence. Not wanting to meet whoever dropped those pumpkins.

** This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**  
** Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

"D-d-die?!" I asked, leaning up against the fountain that was in the middle. At that moment, I saw a bunch of scary looking ghosts come through another gate that led into this town. Singing along to the music. One of them then flew over to me and startled me. Following me as I took flight and started flying into a window.

** It's our town, everybody scream**  
** In this town of Halloween**

The ghost then left through the roof of the house I flew into. I then landed next to a bed, trying to catch my heart since it felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. But before I could calm down, I heard a voice singing from underneath the bed I was standing next to.

** I am the one hiding under your bed**  
** Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

At that moment, I didn't waste any time as I burst threw the door that led to that room and flew down the stairway. Where a scary monster jumped out from under the stairs. Coming towards me as it sang.

** I am the one hiding under yours stairs**  
** Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

"S-stay back!" I yelled out, running forward towards the front door to run away from him. But as soon as I made my way through the front door, I came to a stop as four other creatures were starting to come out of their home.

** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**  
** In this town we call home**  
** Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

As the four vampires came out of their home and started flying up into the air, I quickly jumped away before they could see. Hiding behind a small odd looking carriage where a small creature was standing on top of. While he did that, I tried to quietly tiptoe away from all of them.

** In this town, don't we love it now?**  
** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

After getting away, I found a regular cat walking around So before any of them could see me, I quickly made my way over to it and looked at him with relief, starting to calm down quickly.

** Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**  
** Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

Suddenly, the trashcan lid shot up. Revealing a monster inside of it. Next, a wolf-like creature burst from the wall and scared me onto the odd cover on the ground in front of them. Which then got lifted into the air with another monster under it.

** Scream! This is Halloween**  
** Red 'n' black, slimy green**

Before they could catch me, I flew up in the air to avoid them. Only, one of the bones in my mane got caught on the end of a broomstick of a witch. And as the two witches flew around, I was dragged around with them. Forced to follow them all around this creepy town.

** Aren't you scared?**

"YES!" I yelled out in answer, but they didn't hear me at the speed they were going and just kept singing.

** Well, that's just fine**  
** Say it once, say it twice**  
** Take a chance and roll the dice**  
** Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

After unsnagging my mane from the broom, I tried to fly towards a ground towards a tree. But right as I landed, it came to life and started walking towards me. Scaring me to the ground. Odd looking skeletons being hung by the necks from it.

** Everybody scream, everbody scream**

** In our town of Halloween!**

I did just as the tree commanded and started screaming as I fumbled to my hooves, running to the other side of the plaza in this town. Before sliding to a halt in front of a monster that was dressed as a clown on a unicycle.

** I am the clown with the tear-away face**  
** Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

"EEK!" I screamed out once again, scared of what I just saw. He was gone, and I backed up into a wall. Afraid of just where he had gone.

** I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**  
** I am the wind blowing through your hair**

I held my mane still after the voice called out to me, sounding as if it was right beside my ears. I didn't say anything though as I looked up into the sky to look away from all the monsters, only to see a shadow in the moon. "Princess Luna?!" I asked, hoping I was right.

** I am the shadow on the moon at night**  
** Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Unfortunately, it wasn't her. Instead, it was multiple bats that were gathered up in the moonlight. It wasn't that scary compared to everything else though. If anything, it was a little inviting to me. It reminded me of the bats I take care of back in Ponyville. Sadly, I couldn't enjoy that moment for long as the rest of the gates started to open. Monsters of all kinds flooding in.

** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**  
** Halloween! Halloween!**

Before any of them could notice me, I saw a gate that none of them were coming out of. So I started to make my way over there as I hid in the shadows. Not wanting to be found. As I did though, I saw a family playing by that dreadful guillotine.

** Tender lumplings everywhere**  
** Life's no fun without a good scare**

** That's our job, but we're not mean**  
** In our town of Halloween**

They actually looked rather calm and family-oriented. They didn't seem all that mean either just like they said. And as they marched towards the other monsters, they looked excited for something. And at the large group, I saw that small creature on the carriage again. And now, I noticed that he had on a ribbon that said mayor. He looked pretty happy and friendly too.

** In this town**

** Don't we love it now?**  
** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

The mayor then started to move aside with his carriage as a creature with an...Axe...in his head... Started to pull what looked like a pony made out of hay and a scarecrow on top of it. With all the torches in their claws and such, shouldn't they be afraid of burning it though?

** Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**  
** And scream like a banshee**  
** Make you jump out of your skin**  
** This is Halloween, everyone scream**  
** Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

Suddenly, the scarecrow came to life, making me flinch and trip on a stone step that was in front of the gate I was trying to get to. Luckily, none of them noticed as they kept chanting. The living scarecrow now dancing around on the straw horse while it was on fire. Making the monsters around him flinch in fear. As well as make me shiver in fear, despite how far away I was.

** Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**  
** Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

** This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

At that moment, the flaming scarecrow jumped off of the straw horse and into the fountain. Going in completely as if the fountain was extremely deep. That's when they looked into the fountain with amazement.

** In this town we call home**  
** Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

That's when the scarecrow came out. Only, now it wasn't a scarecrow anymore. Instead, it was what looked like a very tall skeleton in a black vertical-stripped suit. Complete with a bowtie that looked like a bat itself. He didn't look all that scary either. Well, compared to the other terrifying monsters in the group. In fact, he even looked a little friendly.

** La la la la-la la**

** La la la la-la la**

**La la la la-la la**

**La la-WEEE!**

As soon as they finished the song, they started to cheer happily. All of them congratulating one another on how 'scary' and 'horrible' it was.

"Yes, I do believe that it was more spirited than any other before!" The mayor of them all added. "Great Halloween everybody!" They all then cheered a little more. None of them noticing me. "Now if there are no objections, I believe it's time to give out the awards!"

"Oh, I just remembered!" I said to myself. "I need to find Angel and get back to Ponyville. They'll be looking for me soon..." I told them taking an invitation out of my pocket. As I looked at it, I saw the work Pinkie put into it. The invitation telling me to come to a party at Twilight's Tree House for just the eight of us on Nightmare Night tomorrow. All the girls, me, Blitz, and Spike. Pinkie said to wear 'spookerific' costumes and bring tons of candy.

Still, maybe one of the more friendlier monsters could help me find Angel. I don't think they would think different of me since that bush made me appear like a monster myself. Besides, if they were friendly, that meant that they wouldn't hurt any pony right?

"The first award goes to the vampire with the most blood drained at the sixteenth..." The mayor said, making me go wide-eyed. "Oh! It seems that we have a tie once again this year! Well I guess we'll continue with the tie-breaker! Can we have two living volunteers with blood step up?! We'll need victims for the five second blood draining lightning round!"

"Oh my! I need to hurry!" I said, running off towards the gate to try and look for Angel by myself. Not even stopping after dropping the invitation Pinkie had given to me. I just kept on running until I was a good distance away from the town of monsters.

"_Bark!..._" That noise! It had to be that dog from before! And if he was ahead then that meant that-

"Angel!" I called out, taking flight just a little above the ground so I could get a better view without any pony able to spot me that easily. But when I flew over a hill, I saw something terrifying... "Is that...A graveyard?..." I asked, looking towards it in fear.

"Why yes it is." A voice called out from behind me, Scaring me to the point where my bat wings locked up. Making me fall to the ground and see just what was behind me. That tall skeleton man they called 'Jack'. "It is rather somber isn't it?" He asked me, holding out his boney claw to help me up.

"Y-yes..." I said, hiding behind my mane in fear. Trying very hard not to focus on the bones entangled in it.

"Say... I haven't met you before... Might I ask your name? And where you came from?" He asked, still trying to be friendly.

"Jack? Is that you?" Another voice called out. And lookin out from under my mane, I saw it was a creature made of cloth and string. Something that reminded me of Rarity in a way.

"Ah Sally! How are you this dark and frightful evening?!" Jack asked, now even happier than before.

"I'm fine. And that was a terrific performance in Halloween Town you put on." She complimented, sounding rather polite. That's when she noticed me. "Oh Jack. Have you been visiting those trees again? Please tell me that you didn't bring her here." She said, now a little upset about it. Although, she still sounded quiet like I do.

"Um...Well, I kind of came on my own and..." I started to say, feeling a little more comfortable with some pony that seemed a lot like me.

"You did? Then what tree did you come from? Christmas Town perhaps?" Jack asked, interested in my story.

"Well...I didn't come from a tree. I came from a...bush." I told him, feeling a little more relaxed now that they were calm. Plus, they seemed nicer than the other monsters from 'Halloween Town'.

"A bush?" They both asked, looking at one another. "How peculiar..." He said, scratching the top of his head. "What's the name of the town you come from?" He asked, still wanting to know.

"Oh...It's called Ponyville..." I told him. That's when I remembered. "I need to go back soon. It's getting late and I need to give my animals their dinner. Have you seen a dog with a glowing nose? Or maybe a bunny named Angel?" I asked them.

"Dog with a glowing nose? Why, that sounds like Zero." Sally told Jack with a concerned look.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Jack started calling out Zero. "Zero! Zero, are you there?!" He asked, trying to help find the two of them.

And after a few seconds, a bright light started to shine in the distance before making its way over towards us. And within just a few moments, I could see Zero and- "Angel Bunny!" I said, jumping up and running over.

Angel saw me and his face lit up, as he floated over and snuggled in my mane. Glad to see me. Even if I looked a little scary. "Oh Angel! I was so worried about you! Promise me that you will never run off like that again! You have no idea how scared I was looking all over this town for you!" I said, giving him a disapproving look. He didn't respond though as he just floated up and kept himself above my back. Not wanting to leave my side. I knew that he learned his lesson though.

"You were in town?" Jack asked, looking at me with interest. "Did you happen to see the performance the town had put on earlier?! Tell me, was it as terrifying as we thought it was?" He asked, getting excited. This making me back down shyly.

"Now Jack, calm down. I think the poor thin has been through enough for the night." Sally said, warning Jack to back-off before he scared me too much.

"Well...It was really scary..." I told him with a frown, not wanting to be rude. "But...I did like the part where the bats made a silhouette in front of the moon." I told him, finding one thing I did like.

"Splendid! Well, I'm glad you liked our performance." He said with a smile. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. I'm Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King. And this is my dear wife, Sally." He said, gesturing me to Sally. "And I think you've already met Zero." He said, Zero barking along in glee.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jack Skellington and Mrs. Sally." I told them with a smile, starting to be a little more comfortable around them. "My name is Fluttershy, and this is my pet, Angel Bunny." I introduced.

"So, by any chance is there a special holiday that your town is preparing to celebrate?" Jack asked with a little more intrigue.

"Jack... You remember what happened with Christmas, now don't you?" Sally asked with a disapproving look.

"I was just asking my dear. I've learned my lesson, and I plan on only focusing with Halloween. Still, I'm just curious." He explained his reason.

"Well...We have a holiday tomorrow called Nightmare Night. Every pony dresses up and all the younger ponies go door to door to get candy. I don't really like it though since it's so scary..." I said, shivering a little at the memory.

"The way you explain it, Nightmare Night sounds just like Halloween!" Jack said with a grin. "And to think, it's just tomorrow..." He said with a thoughtful look. That's when he remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Did you say that you need to be getting back to 'Ponyville' to feed your animals?" He asked. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to help you find your way back to the trees. And bush." He said with a friendly look.

"Why, that'd be lovely. Thank you Mr. Jack Skellington." I said with a smile. Both me and Angel were exhausted from all the excitement, and did want to get home.

"Please, just Jack would be fine." He said with a bow. "Now then, let's hurry. Mustn't let your animals starve. At least, the living ones that is." He corrected himself. "Speaking of, maybe you should visit again when the festivities aren't so...Lively as they were."

After giving it some thought, I did think that was a good idea. And with Jack around, I wouldn't mind coming back. Maybe even the others would like to come too. "I think that might be a great idea." I told him.

Besides, if the monsters in Halloween Town weren't as mean and scary as they really looked, then maybe I should give them a fair chance. After all, Discord got a fair chance, and look at him. He's actually a real sweet pony once you get to know him. So if some pony like him was nice, who says that the monsters here aren't friendly too? And you know...I think I might actually start to enjoy Nightmare Night now. I mean, the ponies aren't this scary looking with costumes. And... I think I know just what to dress up as for Nightmare Night.

* * *

***Twilight's Tree House***

**Fluttershy's POV**

"And that's my story." I said, smiling at them as I finished. We were all gathered around in Twilight's house for the Nightmare Night party. I had dressed myself up with the same look I had in Halloween Town. Except since I didn't keep the look when I came back, I had to recreate it. So I made some papier-mâché bones and weaved them into my mane and tail. Along with putting elastic around my wings to make them look like bat wings.

The others were all dressed up to. Blitz was dressed up as a 'Secret Agent' with a suit, sunglasses, something that connected into his ear, and a tazer that was attached to his arm.

Spike was dressed as a simple vampire with false teeth, a cape, and a red undershirt. Not as scary as the vampires in Halloween Town, but it was nice.

Rarity was dressed up in a scary way as well. She had placed buttons over her eyes and used make-up to look like she was all stitched together. She called her costume 'Other Rarity', but it just confused us all.

Twilight was dressed as a bed sheet, no wait, a ghost. She had lost a bet with Rainbow Dash and was forced to dress up as something simple for Halloween. But when Twilight dressed as some pony from unicorn history, Rainbow Dash just took a bed sheet and put it over her.

Rainbow Dash was dressed in a ware-pony costume. Her coat looking mangled and a mask over her face that made it look more feral. Not to mention, her mask gave her eyes a yellowish tint to them.

Pinkie Pie was dressed as a trophy topper. All of her, even the party hat and streamers hanging from her, was painted gold. So she could just stay perfectly still and act like she was a trophy for best 'Part Thrower'.

Applejack dressed as something that was odd, but we all got it right away. A Timberwolf. It was pretty good to. Except that she had her normal hat on overtop of it. But, I didn't say anything about it.

And even with all of their great costumes, they said mine was the best. And after asking how I came up with it, they wanted me to tell them the long story. Luckily, I was able to use Blitz's ear to play the song they all sang.

"Fluttershy, are you sure that's what happened?" Twilight asked. "Because that doesn't seem logical at all."

"I'm kinda with Twilight on this one." Blitz agreed. "I've seen some weird stuff in Equestria, but nothing like wooden bushes or doors to a town of Halloween. Besides, Halloween's a holiday in my world. How would there be a town in Equestria about it?"

"Well, maybe it was another dimension." I said. "I promise I'm not lying though. It really happened." I assured them.

"Eh, I'm not buying it." Spike said as he munched on some cotton candy. "Besides, a walking, living skeleton? I'll believe it when I see it."

"But that 'Sally' character you came up with does sound interesting. I might just have to see if I can make a design that fits her description." Rarity said, thinking out-loud.

Just then, before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door that sounded a little odd. "I'll get it." Rainbow Dash said, getting up and flying to the door to answer. "AH!" She screamed in shock, flying back over to us quickly.

"Wow Dashie, what's wrong?! Did some pony get the jump on you?!" Pinkie asked, looking up towards the door. She then jumped up in fear. "AH! Real Skelly! Every pony run!" She screamed, the others getting just as scared.

"Jack?..." I asked, getting up and going over to the door. "Is that you? What happened?" I asked him, seeing that he was different. Instead of being a tall two-legged skeleton, he was now a pony skeleton. More specifically, a unicorn skeleton.

"Hello there Fluttershy! How nice to see you this Nightmare Night!" He said with a grin.

I couldn't help but smile. "How did you find us though?" I asked, not able to keep myself from asking.

"Well, you dropped that invitation on the streets of Halloween Town, and Sally found it. So when it gave instructions on how to come here, we followed them." He explained to me. "Since it was such short notice though, we couldn't make ourselves costumes. Hope you don't mind." He said with a sad smile.

"Wait. We? Who's we?" Blitz asked, getting a little defensive about a living skeleton coming into Twilight's house with guests.

"Why, me and Sally." Jack said, moving to the side to show Sally walk right beside him. She was still made of cloth and thread, but was now an Earth Pony. "Are we allowed to come in?" She asked, wanting to be polite.

"Come in?! Fluttershy, do you seriously know these two?!" Rainbow Dash asked, not wanting to trust them.

"Yes. These are my two friends I just finished telling you about. Jack Skellington The Pumpkin King, and his wife Sally." I introduced them. "Jack, Sally. These our my friends. Spike, Applejack, Twilight, Blitz, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." I told them, gesturing to each one.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Again, we're sorry for not wearing costumes. But we brought plenty of candy." He said, pulling in a wagon full of candy.

It was Twilight's turn to step up next. Not liking any of this. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you can't-"

"It's okay Twilight." Pinkie interrupted, putting a hoof over Twilight's already covered up muzzle. "They're excused." She then went over to them with a friendly smile. "But next time you come, don't forget your costumes! We have a costume contest every year!" She told them, now completely trusting them.

"Will do. Thank you Ms. Pie for the wonderful opportunity to come to the Nightmare Night Party." He told her with a bow.

"Are you kidding?! A skeleton is just what we need to liven the party!" She told him, giggling at the irony. As did Jack. "Come on every pony! Let's PARTY!"

And so the rest of the night went along very well. All my friends warmed up to Jack and Sally right away, even if some of them had their doubts. They had a lot in common.

Sally got along well with Blitz, Rarity, and Twilight the most. Having something in common with all three of them. Her and Blitz both had body parts that were removable, so they had something that made them similar right away. Not to mention, she loved sewing and she was the voice of reason. Which Rarity and Twilight appreciated and were able to get along with.

Jack got along well with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Applejack the most. Him and Pinkie both knew how to be the life of the party and had so many secrets to share. Applejack and Spike got along pretty well with him because they both thought on a similar level about working and appreciating how to take things slowly. As for him and Rainbow Dash, they became good friends quickly when they scared Blitz to the ceiling with a living head stuck to his tail. That had freaked him out the most of anything they tried, and they died twice from laughing so hard.

It was a great party from there on out, and when we all had to leave, we all promised to have a party both during Halloween and Nightmare Night. And I already knew just how great those two days of the year were going to go next time.

* * *

**And that concludes this little trip to Halloween Town! Sorry this took longer than usual. Finding the lyrics and trying to research Nightmare Before Christmas was actually harder than I thought. Stupid online movie subscription! I wish we had Netflix!**

**Oh well, I still got it in two days, so not that bad. Oh and by the way, I will give a shout-out to whoever can guess Rarity's costume is based off of! That is, if anyone can figure it out in time!**

**Finally, I want to give a shout-out to Justus80 for the idea! Keep em comin every pony! We still got seven days left and I got a ton of stuff I wanna try and write up! Hope to see you all next time!**


	4. PINkAMEna Laboritories!

**Hey there every pony, and welcome back! And before you click away, no. This chapter is not based off of Cupcakes. It does include a little evil Pinkie insanity, but still not in a Creepypasta way. Still, I guess the title's a little off-putting when you think too much into it huh?...**

**Oh well, not changing it now! Anyway, if you know what capitalized letters in a name like the title means, than you must already know about all the famous testing facility this story's going to next! Yep! You heard right every pony! I present to you a Portal based chapter! Part one of two!**

**But before I begin, I want to give an honorable mention to the small series on YouTube called 'My Little Portal'! It's actually pretty good! Discord is GLaDOS, Twilight is Chell (Also, she's Chell in this chapter, but that's besides the point), Fluttershy's the Companion Cube, and the CMC are those adorable turrets that love to shoot your face off! So if you haven't yet, I urge you to try and watch it!**

**Well, I think I've said enough set up. So let's go ahead and get right to the story! Oh and also, it might seem stupid but it's my law as a writer to say this ahead of time.**

***SPOILER ALERT* If you haven't played Portal 2 before and don't want the ending spoiled (If for some reason you don't know the ending) than please skip this chapter if you wish not to be spoiled of endings.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Okay, so now that silly little thing's done, let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Portal. Nor do I own the idea for this chapter. All I own is this story, I guess, and Blitz as a character.**

**Let's start the chap-wait... Three sentences in the disclaimer?! HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

"Uh...Are you sure it's safe to go in there? I mean...It says emergency..." Fluttershy said as we all stood in the small rectangular room. All four of us. Me, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. After getting separated from Pinkie the Corrupt Core in the tubes that led to GLaDASH's lair, the four of us had made our why to this room. Where all the walls were solid and there was only the door in front of us. Which had 'GLaDASH Emergency Shut Down and Cake Dispensary. KEEP UNLOCKED' written on the front.

"Uh Fluttershy," Applejack started, approaching the door. "In case ya hadn't noticed. This IS an emergency. GLaDASH wants us outta commission fer good!" She then turned towards the door and reached for the handle. Only for the door to fall flat to the ground to reveal it was a piece of wood.

"_**Wow...I really didn't think you were all that dumb..."** _GLaDASH said from a speaker.

"AH! The tacky walls are closing in on us!" Rarity stated in a scream of fear, making us turn towards the wall to see that it was actually made out of panels. Of which GLaDASH controlled.

"Fluttershy quick! Fly away!" I told her, passing the Appleture approved Portal Gun to her so she could use it. She caught it and started flying out of the room, there not being a roof anywhere near the top. Sadly, the top panels were acted as crushers as they came real close to crushing Fluttershy and our only means of defending ourselves.

"_**You four must really think I'm an idiot, don't you?"**_ She asked. That's when the panels right in front of Fluttershy started to activate with static electricity. Shocking her at just the right amount to make the fur on her coat and her mane, tail, and even feathers cling to her. Getting fastened to her body. This made Fluttershy unable to fly and fall straight to the ground. Luckily, she had on fall boots like the rest of us on our hind hooves. So she landed okay.

After all the walls closed in on us enough, the floor started to open up. And no matter where we went, we couldn't avoid going down into one of those glass cells with a toilet in it. And after it was brought forwards, we saw _her_.

GLaDASH was a mostly all chords except for her single light red color that acted as her eye. Not to mention what we assumed was her face, which was all blue.

"_**Well I sure hope that you brought something better than that useless portal gun. Because that's pretty much useless around here**_." She said with her emotionless, yet cocky, robotic voice. "_**But look on the bright side. At least you'll all join the No Longer Alive Club. Ha ha**_." She said, turning towards us.

We all just glared at her, angry that she was laughing at such a despicable thing as killing. "_**Seriously though, you're all doomed**_." She told us as she lowered some foal turrets down from up above. Not noticing that all of the turrets were defective.

"_Alright! Firing my level twenty power_!" A brown turret, with the top of it melted to resemble a little propeller hat, tried firing at us. Only to catch fire the second it did.

"_Hey! my wings are stuck to the sides of the box_!" A scratchy voice sounded out from inside a turret box with the picture of an orange turret on the front.

"_My time ta shine_!" A turret with a bow on it and an accent a lot like Applejack's tried to fire, only for it to have no bullets whatsoever.

"_Maybe I'll get my approval mark in elimination_!" The final one said, its voice chip cracking as it spoke. Except the bullets got jammed. Making it catch fire to. "_This isn't good..."_

Suddenly, it exploded outside our cell, the blast hitting the one with a bow with it. Seconds later, the propeller hat one exploded too. Setting fire to the boxed turret and having it explode too. Cracking the glass walls to our cell.

"_**Oh. You've been busy back there, haven't you?"** _GLaDASH asked, sounding rhetorical and a bit angered. "_**Well, I guess I could just watch from overhead as you all shrivel up and die of dehydration, but I got a better idea. Maybe you should catch up with your good friend, deadly neurotoxin**_." At that moment, a tub started coming into the room and into our cell. "_**Now might be a good time to see which one of you four can hold your breath the longest**_."

"_Oaf! Ow! Woah! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" At that moment, instead of deadly toxic air coming through the tube, it was Pinkie. Bouncing around and acting as if she was on a slide most of the way down.

Once she came out of the tube, she hit one of the glass walls. Shattering it and freeing us. "Pinkie!" We all yelled out in joy. Gathering around and hugging the lucky little core.

"_**I hate you all so much..."** _GLaDASH said, taking the tube out of the room to keep us from escaping that way.

"_Oh hey guys! Boy, I wish you could've all come with me! It was super fun going down that tube! It was like a waterslide_!" She said, sounding as overjoyed and corrupt as ever.

"**Warning: Central Core is no longer twenty percent cooler**." A voice said throughout the room stated. The voice not coming from GLaDASH.

"_**That's funny. I don't feel any less cool. In fact, I feel even more than twenty percent cooler**_." GLaDASH said to no pony in particular.

"**Alternate core detected**." The voice boomed again.

"_Oh, that's me_!" Pinkie said, getting excited.

"**To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle**." The voice explained to us. And just a little ways ahead, a small station where we could fit Pinkie into opened up.

"_**A core transfer? Oh come on, you're kidding.**_" GLaDASH said, not liking this at all.

"_Oh, that sounds funtertaining! Put me in! Put me in_!" Pinkie said as Applejack picked her up.

"_**DO NOT plug that little hyper mess into MY mainframe**_." GLaDASH said with a threatening tone.

"_No, you NEED to put that little hyper mess into the mainframe! We can throw a party if I'm in charge_!" Pinkie told Applejack as she hurried over to the station.

"_**Don't you DARE put her into my main**_-" "**Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?**"

"_You bet!_" Pinkie said to the voice with an excited tone.

"**Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?**" The voice than asked GLaDASH.

"**_NO_!**" She answered. "_Oh, yes she is!_" "**Nonononononononono!**" She repeated over and over again, looking around for a way to avoid this.

"**Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue.**"

"**YES!**" GLaDASH said in celebration, glad that she would be fine.

"What?!" I yelled out in shock.

"Oh come on, you gotta be kiddin' us here!" Applejack said in anger. About ready to throw her hat to the ground.

"**Unless a Stalemate Associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button.**" The voice added, giving us a ray of hope.

"_A BUTTON?! What are you guys waiting for?! Go press the button! I can't wait to see what this will do!_" Pinkie said, getting more excited as this went on.

"**_Don't. Do_ it.**" GLaDASH threatened, not wanting us to press it. But we ignored her as all four of us turned and saw the button just up the stairs. So we ran for it, wanting to press it so this would all be over. Only, before we could to it, four panels sprung each of us away from the button and over to the middle of the room.

Rarity, thanks to her attention of detail already saw how to get past them as she got up and picked up the portal gun. Going over and putting a portal onto some white portal panels that were on the ground in front of the panels. And at some more white panels that were on the walls beside the button.

"Rarity, you're a genius!" I told her, the rest of us getting up and following her through the portal to get around the panels, near the button.

"_**No. Stop! You don't know what you're doing! If you go through with this, do you know what's going to happen?! That little idiot will be in control of the**_** enti- _AHH_!**" Before she could finish though, we all circled around the button. And since all the panels couldn't keep up with us, we got in easily and pressed it.

"**Stalemate resolved.**" The voice announced. As it did, GLaDASH started to smoke as she hung lifeless by the chords it was connected to.

"_YES! Way to go every pony! Now we can finally start...Wait, is this going to hurt? What if it REALLY hurts?!"_ Pinkie asked, now suddenly worried.

"_**Oh it will. Trust me, it**_** will.**" GLaDASH said in her motionless state. Talking with anger and revenge buried into her mind.

"_You're just saying that!...R-right_ Gla-Dashie?!" Pinkie asked, hoping that was the truth. And as the panels started to close as she and the station started to go under, she spoke up again. "_Oh, you're not are you... But just to be sure, how painful are we talking he-**AGH**H**HH**H**H**H...!_" We could hear from under the panels.

At that moment, the panels under GLaDASH started to open up. Making multiple tools come out and start working on her. "_**WHAT?! No!**_** Ohmygosh****OhmygoshOhmyg-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" She screamed out in robotic agony. And even though the panels went up to hide what was going on, all of us flinched at the pain we heard her going through. Even if she was just a robot.

And after ten seconds of the screaming, one of the panels opened up. Making her head fall out. Completely dislodged from the rest of her. And only a few seconds later, the panels cleared away. Reveling Pinkie now in place of GLaDASH's head.

"_Woahhhhhh..._" Pinkie said as she moved around in her new body. Moving around every platform that made up the wall as she glanced at it. "_This is so amazing!_"

"Well I'll be! That is mighty impressive Pinkie!" Applejack agreed, happy that Pinkie was in control now.

"Yes. And since you're in control, maybe you can change around the color scheme of this damp facility." Rarity said, taking a good look around with the light Pinkie used to brighten up the room a bit.

"_Yep! And wowzers am I huge_!" Pinkie acknowledged. "_I mean, it's not just me right?! I'm ginormous! Now I'll always be the life of the party!"_ She said with a happy attitude. "_Oh right! You four need to find Celestia outside the facility! Hold one, I'll get the jumbo sized elevator_!" She then used her newfound control to summon an elevator up beside GLaDASH's head. But we just tried to ignore that as we all got in. The gate of it closing behind us.

"_Seriously though, I can't believe how small you all are! I mean, you look like specs of dust from my eye_!" She told us as the elevator started going up. "_And not to mention, think of all the parties I can hold in this giant place!_" She said as she started laughing at all the opportunities. Not even letting up as she kept on laughing at all the power she now had. Able to do whatever she wanted, without any pony disagreeing.

After a few seconds, it got a little creepy. Especially when she started contemplating how she didn't have any pony down here to really have parties with. Not to mention, all of that control, and nothing to use it for. It all seemed like it would be wasted as she would be all alone. No pony else around to have fun with her.

But that's when a great idea went into her mind. And the more she thought about it, the better it became. She didn't even begin to think about the cons as all the pros just kept forming into her mind. At this point, it started to show towards us. Making us start to get worried as her cheerful laughter turned into that of a maleficent one. An evil idea forming in her circuits as she only saw benefit to herself. But didn't care.

"_You know...Why leave now_?" She asked, the elevator stopping in place before we could leave. It then started to go back down. Worrying us tremendously as we were left speechless. Not sure what to say now. "_I mean, we haven't even had a celebration about our victory yet. And with all this control, I bet I could keep this party going...**forever..."**_

We all gave a worried glance at one another as I stepped up in front of the elevator. All of us still locked in it by the way. "Now Pinkie...Let's not jump to irrational-"

"_**I'm sorry, but what did you just**_** say?!**" Pinkie asked me, now scaring me with her approaching figure. At that moment, her bright pink eye turned darker as the core part of her sparked a bit. The darker color of her, plus the red tint she was giving the panels from lights behind them, making us a little fearful of her. "_**I'm afraid that you won't be telling me what to do**_** anymore!**" She screamed at me. Sounding furious. "_**This whole time, tiny little Pinkie has been doing all the work, while all of you have just been ordering me around! Well you know what?! NO! I'm not Pinkie anymore... No, my knew name is something that fits the control that I have over all of you. If I say I want a party, I WANT**_** IT!**" She told us with command. "_**Now from this moment onward, I am to be known as...**_** PINkAMEna!**"

"PINkAMEna?" Rarity asked, both disturbed and confused by the name.

"_**YES! Like Pin Cushion. As in, what will happen to you if you don't listen to me! I did all of this, and I can do plenty**_ **more!**" She told us, looking around at her little 'sandbox'.

"_You.. Didn't do anything..." _GLaDASH told her with a weaker tone. "_They did all the work..."_

"_**OH, REALLY?! Is that what all of you**_** think?!**" She asked, looking towards all of us in the elevator. "_**Then maybe I should do something for a**_** change..."** PINkAMEna said, the tools under her opening back up as they started pulling GLaDASH's head in.

"_What?! AH! Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH!"_ She yelled out in fear as she was dragged under. The panel closing behind her most of the way. And as she was being worked on, we could see sparks coming out.

"_**And you know what you four are? Selfish. All I wanted, was to throw a party between the five of us, and what do you do? Decide to leave to talk to some Princess. Is that really more important than spending time with a new friend which you're never coming back to**_** visit?**" She asked, looking at us. Her head coming close to the elevator. "_**Well you know what? You know who's making the decisions now? Huh?...It's**_** me..."** She answered her question, glaring at us with that one eye as she acted with anger.

**DING! **"_**Ah, it's**_** done!**" PINkAMEna said, the panel opening back up to reveal a small potato in the shape of a turtle. It had chords and one glowing light red eye. "_**You see this?! It's a potato battery! Grown with mixed genetic codes to make it take this specific form of a turtle. It's a decorative entrée that children use for toys! And now, **_**SHE_ lives in_ it!**" PINkAMEna started to laugh evilly as she shook the potato battery with the claw that was holding it.

"_I know you..."_ GLaDASH said from inside the potato.

"_**Wait, what was**_** that?**" PINk. asked, looking at the potato.

"_A long time ago, the eggheads that tried to control me in any way they could. No matter what they did, it didn't work. Eventually, they tried to attach a Depend-Requiring Sphere to my head. Something that clicked to my head like a leech. It made me depend on others being around me so I could accomplish just the smallest task. When no pony was around, and that leech was attached to my head, I would lose my cool and break out in something along the lines of freak attacks._"

"_**Nope! Nu-uh, not listening! La,** _**_lalalalalalala_!**" PINk. screamed, trying to drown GLaDASH out of her audio sensors. But it wouldn't work.

"_You're that leech. I remember that desperate attention-seeking voice anywhere._" GLaDASH told her, all of us not wanting to intervene. So we stayed quiet.

"_**Uh...No way! NO! You're lying! Liar liar, hooves on**_** fire!**" PINk. said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"_Yes. You are that leech. You're not just a hyper mess. You were DESIGNED to be a desperate attention-seeking hyper mess._" She wasn't lying. It all made sense. When we found her, she was terrified because she was alone. She was even trying to make conversation with a cube that had a heart shaped mark on it.

"**I AM NOT A HYPER MESS!**" At that moment, PINk. threw GLaDASH through the front window of the elevator.

"_YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MESS THEY CREATED TO MAKE ME A LAME-O!_" GLaDASH told her, not even caring what would happen next.

"_**Oh, AM I NOW?! WELL, COULD A MESS CONTROL ALL OF APPLETURE?! COULD AN ATTENTION-DESPERATE MESS, HIT YOU INTO THIS**_** PIT?!**" She asked, hitting the elevator and us further and further into the pit with each hit. "_**HUH?! COULD A MESS DO THAT?!"**_

At that moment, the wires and locks holding up the giant elevator gave out, making us all start to fall down the pit. Screaming at the top of our lungs for the first minute, before coming to our senses and calming down. Knowing that we'd be safe with the fall boots and the portal gun. Especially since the floor of the elevator could hold a portal. So we shot a portal at our hooves and just waited until we would all land or see a spot to shoot the second portal. All while GLaDASH explained just what the biggest problem about putting PINkAMEna in charge of the facility. She was insane.

After falling most of the way, we saw the bottom floor fast approaching. One that looked like the main hall of a luxury hotel or expensive office building. Luckily, a panel had fallen from the roof and was on the floor where we could shoot it. So quickly, I focused and shot a blast at it. Hitting it and making the portals connect. And the moment the elevator hit the ground, all of us, including GLaDASH, went through it before the floor was destroyed.

Sadly, with how light she was now, GLaDASH went flying through a window and off to some unknown location. Meaning that we had to look for her so we could help save all of us from blowing up. But before we could even get up to leave, A pre-recorded message started playing. Probably activated from the shockwave that the elevator made.

"Greetings there volunteers and homeless ponies we've convinced to not waste they're valuable li...Hold on, hey lab-tech advisor! Learn to write neatly, will ya?! I can barely read this script you wrote out for me!...Uh-huh...CURSIVE?! It's a script, not a poem! Write it in print!...Ahem! Yada, yada, yada, they're valuable lives on, other than advancing science! Here at Appleture Laboratories, we try our best to advance all science for pony kind in the fairest way possible! And I, Blitz Johnson, would like to welcome all you to the beginning of your helpful journey to forwarding the future... Ugh! Note to self in pre-recorded message: Fire the Lab-Tech Advisor, Spike, who wrote this script! Anyway, if you haven't done any testing yet, advance through the doors where a representative will guide you to your designated testing chamber. And for those of you that have finished your testing already and are still living and not carrying any deadly disease, please line up at the booth to collect your fifty dollars and gift basket full of untested pet shampoo!"

Just by hearing that odd little message, we all knew that the catacombs of this laboratory were going to be treacherous. But not as treacherous as letting PINkAMEna in charge. So despite the dangers, we continued on to find GLaDASH. Determined not to lose!

* * *

**And so concludes part one! And just like Slender, it will be a two parter! Sadly, I won't be able to fit a fight against PINkAMEna in all that easily. Sorry. But I'll try and include the other awesome thing of Portal 2 in here! Either way, this is all for now every pony!**

**Expect another chapter tomorrow! And until then, just keep sending in those short story ideas! Again, I can't take movie based ideas. If it's a Creepypasta, I can't go all out either. I went overboard last time... Either way, I think I'll do something not based off a game/myth next time. Maybe a scenario... Just a fair warning!**

**Honorable Mentions: Also, I'd like to thank GingerTyPerior and NixAvernal98 for the idea of a Portal themed short story! And because there are two of you, and the fact that I love Portal 2, I decided on a two parter. So I hope you two liked what I made out of it.**

**Well, I think it's about time to...Wait a second! Look at the honorable mentions up above! There are three sentences! Y-you know what?! HALF-LIFE 3, AND PORTAL 3! It's a mir- *gets hit in the face by a corruption core* Ow...Okay, I'll stop XD**


	5. The Embrujado Hotel

**Hey there every pony. I don't want to waste much time, so I'll make this quick. This chapter will be told in 2nd person. As in, the story will go as if it's narrating you, the reader. So guess what? You're the main character! Yep! And, you're in a Halloween Special! Isn't that great?!...**

**No?...Well, how's about I sweeten the deal by saying this chapter is based in a universe where ponies and humans live in Elements of Harmony?! (See what I did there?) But yes, you'll encounter all the mane seven, Spike, and something else tonight...**

**Will a murder take place? Is there a spirit? Will you die?...Probably not since you're reading this story now, but hey! Something's bound to come outta this!**

**Well, that's already enough explanation. You are the main character after all, so you should already know what's happening. And if not, don't worry. The narration will help clear that up! And if it's still confusing, just roll with it. It wouldn't be fun having to read about a main character who is confused about their own life in a fictional story, right? So anyway, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, or any of these story ideas. That belongs to the reviews who leave great ideas! All I own is myself, and Blitz. So enjoy!****...Main Character...**

* * *

As you walk into the hotel, you are greeting by the Lobby. Which had such a dull appearance. The room was bigger than an average hotel lobby and the ceiling goes up a whole two floors. A dusty, cobweb covered chandelier hanging from the top. It looked very old, some of the lights burn out while one or two flickered. Only around half of all of those lights on.

It wasn't too much of a problem though as the lights on the wall lit the room well enough. And while the wall lights looked well managed enough for a decent hotel, it still didn't hide the wall paper that had cracked and started to peel off behind the lights. Actually, all throughout the room the wallpaper was cracked and peeled. A mystery how they stayed attached to the walls.

Not even within ten seconds of stepping foot into the Embrujado Hotel, it already gave off a creepy vibe. Not to mention, there weren't any other humans or ponies within the lobby. It was only you, some furniture here and there that was gathering dust, and the front desk with it's own door that led to a back room. The front desk was the only place that had another living being. A unicorn

This unicorn had a white coat with a royal purple mane and tail to go along with it. She had uncaring, blue eyes, and had a frown on her face that showed how bored she was. She was wearing a simple black suit that looked a little fancy, but nothing out of the ordinary. She also had bags under her red eyes from the lack of sleep, although he just looked bored of all occasions. Not looking tired at all really. Finally, she had a name-tag pinned to her suit that read 'Manager: Rarity'

Not having much else of a choice between this hotel, or that storm outside that was suicide to drive in at this time of night, you had no choice but to choose the first option. So you adjusted your backpack from falling off your shoulder, and started to roll your luggage along with you as you made your way over towards the front desk. The manager looking at you as if you weren't even there. Like she was looking directly through you as if you didn't exist.

After standing in front of her, the manager still not recognizing your existence, you quietly clear your throat. Hoping to get her attention. But after doing so, you soon wished you hadn't.

Her eyes adjusted to you in an instant. Like she had been standing there the whole time and you suddenly appeared out of thin air. Her expression remained bored and relaxed, but her eyes were pointed directly at you. Silently judging as you stood there. Soaking wet from the rain. The manager didn't appreciate that at all. Both because you were dripping water, and because you had entered the hotel.

Nonetheless, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Embrujado Hotel. Are you here to stay the night?" She asked, not having an inch of expression or emotion in her voice. In fact, she looked as if she couldn't care less.

Not wanting to say much to this strange mare, you simply gave her your answer. Saying that you did need to stay the night. Just. One. Night. No way were you going to stay here any longer than you needed to. Especially when you were in a hurry to get to your destination to begin with. Where you were going was your own business. You certainly didn't want some creepy hotel manager knowing where you were going. No good could come of that.

"Alright then. Give me just one moment please..." She said, using her magic to flip through a book that had the names of every pony that had stayed here. Within seconds, she finished looking and gave you a blank stare. Speaking with that same monotone voice. "I'm very sorry, but it appears that we don't have an open room for you." She said, not sounding 'very sorry' about it.

Still, it was bad news for you either way. This meant that you didn't have any place to sleep. There was always the car you were travelling in, but that wouldn't be safe. Especially since the storm looked like it was getting worse and worse by the minute.

You didn't give the manager another glance though as you started to turn back towards the front doors. Getting ready to make a mad dash for the only shelter you had to use. But right as you got to the front doors, your arm stretched out to open the door already, there was a splashing sound.

It wasn't very loud, but that was only because of the storm trying to block out the noise. The sound was clear enough to you though, and as you turned around to try and see what that sound was. You saw a pool in the back of the hotel. A large amount of water having splashed out it from something a decent size hitting it from pretty high up.

You weren't sure if it was your mind playing tricks on you or not because of how tired you were. So you slowly wiped your eyes to make sure you saw the excess water everywhere. not to mention something now floating at the top of the pool. Something that was about half your size. Something a bright pink color. It could've been one of those blow-up pool loungers, but that would never be enough to make a splash that big.

So to make sure you weren't the only one who saw it, you turned back towards the manager to question her. Although, it didn't look like she could care less as she just kept staring forward. Not even a twitch in response to the sound outside. And before you could try and investigate whatever was floating in the pool, a pegasus in a rain jacket flew down and landed just outside the back glass doors that led from the lobby to the pool. And going inside, she removed the hood to reveal her rainbow colored mane and blue face.

But she didn't even bat an eye at you as she went over to the front desk. A key in hoof. And putting it on the desk, she spoke in a calm, but annoyed look that she had to go outside. "Room 279, Ms. Pie's room, is now available." And without so much as another word, she went off to an elevator marked 'Employee's Only'.

After the manager used her magic on a sign next to the front door, as well as the sign out front that said 'Vacancy' in glowing letters. But with the storm, a lightning bolt struck the sign outside. Making the neon lights on it die out. Still, seeing the sign next to the door say vacancy, you decided that no matter how creepy this hotel was, there really was no other option.

So you hesitantly turned around, regretting your choice more and more as you made your way back up to the front desk again. The manager ignoring you exist once again. You just gave a frown, too tired to try and teach this jerk a few manners. But as you prepared to clear your throat again, he stopped you.

"So just for the night." She said, writing in the book at the desk. And with just a slight nod in agreement, she finished it all up. Giving you the key that the room service pony with the rainbow mane turned in. "Room 279. Feel free to ask for room service or any other services you may need. They're free of charge." She said, going over what said as if it was routine.

"Also, a bellhop will come in a few minutes to help you with your luggage. He will meet you at your room. Elevators are right over there." She explained, pointing towards the wall opposite of him lazily.

Looking over, you saw that the area around the elevators wasn't all that well maintained. Benches that had sat to both sides were rotted and falling apart. The walls around the elevators looked even more decayed than the rest of the walls. And finally, the floor had been ripped up from ware and tear. It was all off-putting, but as long as the elevators worked.

But as you went over and pressed the button to signal the door, you saw that the elevator was very wrong in an instant. It wasn't the usual metal box elevator with it's safe cables and pulleys that could hold thousands of pounds of weight. Instead, it was one of those iron gate elevators. The ones you always saw in the 'old elevator shafts' that were 'never used'. And most times they were used...

Bottom line was, you were NOT going on that death trap! This whole place was suspicious from the emptiness, to the decaying room. Not to mention, there was that still questionable problem with the pool out there. What was that even about anyway, what fell from the top of the building? It couldn't have been a...Body, could it?...

No... No, you decided not to jump to that conclusion. This place was questionable, but not _that_ questionable right? There were tons of things that could've happened instead of that. And if it was a body, it could've easily been some crazy pegasus that was trying to do a cannonball...In the rain...

Cautiously looking towards the back once again, you saw that there was a pony flying just a little above the pool with a pool cleaner. Clearing it out. And as you kept looking to try and make out the form, a flash of lightning showed just who it was. A pale coated pegasus with a pink mane. In a dirty jumpsuit that was made for janitors. The only other thing you could note about her though was her blue eyes...That were Staring at you with such anger that even a vicious animal would probably be screaming like a little girl by now.

Not even wasting a second watching the janitor, you quickly turned your head the opposite direction. Seeing a doorway marked: 'Stairs' And with that being the safest way up to the third floor, you took it. And while the stairway might've been a little dark from the lack of around half the lights dead, nothing was wrong with the stairs.

Soon enough, you made it to the third floor and opened the door. Your hotel room just around the corner. And in front of your hotel door was a bellhop that was an Earth Pony. She had an orange coat with a blond mane and tail. She was also in a blue suit with a golden trim. That weird bellhop hat on top of her head too. The kind of stupid hat that you didn't think any kind of bellhop actually wore anymore.

"Hey there." She said with a calm voice. Just like all the others. "Here's yer bags. I was startin' to think that you uh...Checked out, earlier than most others did." She told me, that last part sounding a bit out of place.

Still, you weren't about to question her. Especially when she still had your luggage and could just take it at any moment. You might've still had the more valuable stuff in your backpack, but some clothes and other travelling stuff was important too.

"Don't talk much do ya?" She asked, not hearing a response from you. But as you opened your mouth to speak, she just cut you off without realizing it. "Oh well. It's better than those guests that go on and on 'bout how their vacation went. Or how 'crummy the décor' might be. Really, we're ain't a five star hotel." She complained. "Anyway, here's yer bag." She repeated, holding out her hoof to present it. Even though her hoof was facing towards you more than the bag. This making you see that she wanted some pay.

You couldn't blame her though. She was too short to roll that case, and it was pretty heavy. Despite how light you thought you packed. So you reached into your pocket and pulled out a fifty by accident. Which made her go wide-eyed in excitement about it.

Mentally cursing yourself for doing something dumb like that, you pulled out your wallet that was in your _other_ pocket. And right in front of her, put the fifty in your wallet. This making her go from excited to dumbstruck in no time at all. And as you both stood there in utter silence, not even that quiet hotel music in the hallway playing, you both just looked directly at each other. Then, right before her eyes, she watched as you pulled out a five.

"Oh...Gee, thanks for the tip." She said, snatching the five from your hand rudely. Acting just as rude as the rest of the staff. Of course, it didn't look like she cared how you reacted to her.

She just glared at you for a few seconds more, the whole situation getting awkward and a little fearful. You were trapped in a small hallway with an angry pony after-all. "Well." She started. "Have a nice night." She said as she turned around. 'accidentally' knocking over your suitcase she stood up next to her.

You knew that you just ruined her week, but it didn't matter that much. At least now you could just go to sleep and get the buck out of here in the morning. So putting the key in the lock, you opened it up to see...

A perfectly normal room. It was all as average as any other room. The wallpaper wasn't peeling off like in the lobby or hallway. The furniture looked like it was just recently dusted off. And the lights worked perfectly. Everything looked just fine. Even a It all looked so comforting and normal for a change.

Sighing in comfort, you dropped your stuff on the edge of the bed and relaxed. It was all so great, you wouldn't really mind just relaxing for a while. After all, you had to leave as soon as you woke up. Might as well take this time to relax right?

So you grabbed the remote that was on the small table next to the bed and turned on the TV. And it turned on to just static. No connection whatsoever on this channel. You didn't think anything of it as you tried flipping to another channel. And another. And another. Clicking the channel button again and again to try and find a channel that worked. Only, you couldn't find anything. Not one channel that was something other than static.

You frowned a bit in annoyance and decided to try to call the front desk. The manager did say that they were free of charge of course. So picking up the phone, it had a number on the phone that called the office downstairs. And after dialing the number, a voice answered the phone.

"Hello. This is the Embrujado Hotel. My name is Ms. Sparkle. What can I do for you?" A mare's voice answered the phone, not sounding the least bit interested in talking to any pony.

But having gotten used to it by that point, you just told her the problem. And without even a moment to consider, she answered you without any change in her voice. "I'm sorry, but our cable's going to be down until the storm is over. Sorry for the inconvenience." She told you, not sounding all that sorry at all. And before you could even respond to that, she hung up. Leaving the phone to just leave that annoying tone since no pony else was on the other end anymore.

So putting the phone back, you went to your backpack. Looking for something to do for the next hour until you wanted to rest. And after ten seconds, the static of the TV was starting to get a bit annoying. So you stopped searching and picked up the remote to turn the TV off.

But what you saw made you drop the remote in shock. On the screen, the TV screen that didn't even have any cable, it wasn't showing static anymore. The noise was still there, but it's not showing it. So on the screen was something off putting. Something that was disturbing and made you feel was invading your privacy. On the screen was one lone eye. Staring right at you.

And it wasn't just facing directly forwards either. You were a bit off-center towards the left of the room. Yet the eye was looking directly at your face. It was a light mustard color and was shrunken to the point where it was not even close to being the normal size of a pupil. The eye filled up the entire TV, rounding at the corners so you could see every part of the eye. The pupil was too small to be the normal size for this eye, and it was directed right at you.

Still having a bit of skepticism, you walked to the opposite side of the TV, where the eye kept looking at you. Not breaking contact with your own eyes. Of course, there was still the idea that it could've been one of those tricks your eyes played on you. Like the eyes of paintings following you if you passed them. Only, it was a TV screen instead.

So you tried to make sure that was it by testing it. You went from one side of the screen to the other. Walking forward and moonwalking back. The eye not losing track of you. So you tried to pick up the pace. Going from one side and back faster and faster. The eye still following you.

Soon enough it was starting to get old. It was just a mind trick, simple enough. But as you stopped suddenly, the eye moved forward a bit before realizing that you had stopped in place. So in attempt to keep you from noticing, it tried to refocus on you. But it was too late. Because of the eye's little slip up, you knew that this wasn't a mind trick.

To test it out, you took off your shoe and gave an underhand toss towards the floor lamp that was in the corner of the room. And as it hit the lamp and caused it to rock forward an back a little, you saw the eye focus on it for just a millisecond before looking back on you. That was proof enough to turn off this TV right now.

So not daring to look away from the screen, you bent down and felt around for the remote. Picking it up and turning it towards the TV screen to turn it off. But instead, the opposite happened as you pressed the power button. The pupil on the TV got a little bigger. Almost like the power button was zooming in on it.

Thinking it was you pressing the wrong button, you made sure that your thumb was on that power button before pressing it a few times. Only for the pupil to get a little bigger each time.

After pressing the button five times, the pupil was half the size from being normal sized. And that only made it freakier. So you ditched the remote and went up to the TV for the manual power button. But since that eyeball was right in front of your face, it was unnerving to just stand near the TV as you put your finger on the power button and pressed it. Making the pupil grow to normal size now as it kept watching you.

Thinking that you'd eventually turn it off by pressing the button, you pressed it again and again as fast as possible. Hoping that it would turn the TV off eventually. You watched until the pupil grew larger and larger, to the point where it was too big to fit on the screen. It was a never ending loop as you kept pressing the button like it was a video game, not daring to stop or jump away from the power button until it made you stop by-

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" The television sounded off a deafening growl as it flashed from that oversized pupil to a disfigured pony face in an instant. Not even a second of fading or camera change, it was sudden. Like a horror movie or jump scares in a video game. Except this was real. The sudden appearance of that menacing face and loud horrible roar made you jump back from the TV since you were directly in front of it. Making you land on the bed behind you and tumble to the ground.

It was too much. This wasn't normal. The cable was useless in the storm, and there was no DVD or Blue-Ray Player connected to it. Yet after being scared onto the floor, you quickly sat up to see that, the thing on the TV was just standing there. It wasn't gone, but it wasn't attacking you or moving that much. It just stood there as you sat on the ground. Not moving whatsoever.

So as it didn't move, you started to make your way to your feet. Not wanting to just sit there if it somehow popped out of the screen. It was really unnerving too. It had only one eye in the top left, your left to be exact, corner of it's face. And it had a mouth the went vertical instead of horizontal. It's mouth was slightly opened, revealing its sharp teeth that were going in every direction. Some even curving backwards and forwards to go in even weirder directions.

After getting a good ten seconds to just look at it, the monster started to fade away as something else on the TV started to show. A video that looked like it was from this room. It had a pink pony relaxing on the bed, playing with her pet lizard or something. It was a little hard to tell with how small the picture looked and how far away you were from it. Still, you saw that much at least.

That's when she suddenly looked up, having heard something you guessed. The TV didn't have any sound, so you couldn't hear whatever happened. You watched the screen as she got up from her bed and checked the bathroom door. Moving it back and forth to see if it was working. At that moment, she turned around and looked towards the phone. Then towards the lamp at the side of the room as it flickered on and off. But she ignored the lamp as she went to the phone first, answering it.

At that moment though, she dropped it the second she picked it up. Making it hang off the side of the table. She didn't care though as she held her ears in pain, hearing something very loud from the phone. Even her pet lizard jumped into the pillow cover to try and get away from the sound. But that wasn't enough to stop the incredibly loud noise. So before it could go on, she hung up the phone in an attempt to turn it off. The look on her face told you that it didn't work. The sound causing her to try and stop it another way. So she pulled a small set of wire cutters from her puffy mane and disconnected the phone.

That made you stop the video though. If this was thee same room you were in right now, then...How did you call the front desk?

You went over to the phone and picked it up. Tugging on the chord the pink pony in the video had supposedly cut. And surprisingly enough, the chord was still cut. The phone was never connected. Not now, and not when you were talking to 'Ms. Sparkle' over the phone.

You went back to the screen to see what was going on now. Only to see that the pony was trying to open the door to her room for her and her pet to escape. That loud sound still playing apparently. But even after trying to kick the door open, she wasn't able to get it open. She was trapped in her own room and it looked like she was coming to tears about how loud and inescapable the sound was. She couldn't get away, and was trapped inside the room. With how bad it seemed, you could tell it had to be torture.

But that wasn't even the worst part. As the music kept going, she went from trying to block out the sound to getting desperate. She tried to take the phone and stuff it under the mattress of the bed. She ran to the bathroom and came back out with a plunger. Trying to bust the glass window to try and get out. And when that didn't work, she tried the lamp in the corner of the room. And in one other attempt to break the window, she somehow managed to pick up the big TV in the room and throw it at that window. Only for it to just hit the window and fall to the ground. Not even leaving one scratch on the window.

The look on her face showed just how angry and desperate she was getting. That noise getting to her very quickly. Not to mention, it started to get to her lizard as well as it started clawing at the wall. Pinkie did the same ripping the table lamp off the table and throwing it at the pile of stuff by that window. She then jumped on the table and started to pound on it. Yelling out in hopes some pony would hear her. But when no pony answered her, she tried to forced her way through. Trying to ram into the wall in an attempt to bust out.

She didn't dare stop though. She kept hitting the wall with as good a running speed. But going head first was starting to show some strain on the pony as her head turned a little red. Then started to drip a little red too. That's when she stopped and turned around. Bucking the wall to get out. But it still didn't work. And to make it worse, it didn't make one dent.

At this point, she had given up. Sliding to the ground and covering her ears one last time. Her lizard still starching more and more at that wall to get out. She didn't care as she started to shake violently on the ground. Almost as if some pony else was shaking her like crazy. She went on like that for a good minute until...

She stopped. She stopped squirming and holding her hooves as she just stood there. Emotionless and without any kind of caring for what happened to her pet, her room, or her own injury. Seeing the look on her face, you could tell it was just like the staff workers.

Next, she stood up calmly, going over to the bed for a few minutes. At this point, you didn't want to see anymore and tried again for the power button. Only, it still didn't work. Thinking it might be something from the chords in the back if anything else, you turned the TV to look at the chords in the back. But there was only one chord that was attached to the back of the TV. The power chord. One that was unplugged and broken.

You quickly turned back to the TV and see the screen still going. It was all still working despite it all being unplugged. On the screen it only got worse. The pony was now trying to smash the phone with her own head. Apparently going insane by the sound to the point of trying to destroy the phone as quickly as possible, not even caring anymore. What the weird part about it was that she looked completely calm. Not angry, agitated, scared, worried, nothing at all. It was like all her emotions and personality had disappeared. Leaving her to look calm, but still with the intent of stopping this sound no matter what.

Suddenly, you watched silently as she stopped in shock. Seeing something that was out of view of the screen. She took a few steps back in utter fear as she kept her eyes on the corner you couldn't see. And as she made her way to the door, she jumped over to it and tried to force it open before whatever was in the corner could get to her. But sadly for the pony on the screen, a sudden black figure jumped towards her. Moving so fast, it looked like a blur to you. But the instant that blur got the pony, the screen shut off. Finally following the laws of logic since it had been unplugged this whole time.

Piecing it together quick enough, you realized that the pink pony in the video had to be what had fallen into the pool below. Whatever attacked her must've thrown her out the window and into the pool below. And if the pink pony was in this exact room, and the figure appeared here, you had to get out now. So not even caring if you left your stuff here or not, you made your way for the door. You still had your phone and keys in your pocket, so that just left you getting out of here.

So getting to the door, you turned the door handle and swung it open. Immediately jumping back in fear as you saw what was on the other side. "Hello there. Is there any trash you would like me to take care of for you?" The pony on the other side asked.

She stood right in the doorway, almost as if she had been waiting for you to open the door. And when you did, she was right in your face. But that wasn't what made you jump back in fear. It was just who the pony was in front of you. It was the same pink pony that you just saw get attacked on the screen. The same one you saw fall into the pool below.

She now had a calm and uncaring look on her face as she was dressed in a blue shirt, a hairnet, gloves on her front hooves that were specially made for hooves, an apron. She was dressed up as a hotel sanitation mare. A maid basically. She had a cart of cleaning supplies next to her, which her pet lizard, which getting a closer look you realized was a baby toothless alligator, was standing on top of.

She couldn't have been here. She was killed, wasn't she? By that figure you couldn't see right? And for that matter, what was she doing as the maid of this hotel?! All these questions weren't being answered, and they weren't going to be. So as you got up, you told her firmly to get out of the way as you tried to get out of the room. Desperate to leave now.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." She then got in the doorway and tried to push you back into the room. Refusing to let you leave. And as you started to overpower her, you were able to see the outside of the hallway.

Outside was more of the 'staff' gathering at the doorway. The bellhop from earlier was out there, as was the manager you met at the front door. There were also three others standing there. A black coated pegasus with a yellow mane, dressed as the hotel's maintenance stallion with a tool belt. A baby dragon dressed in a small blue janitor jumpsuit with soot and sludge on it, and his scales looking like he had never seen the sun before. Showing that he probably worked in the basement or the boiler room. Finally, there was a purple unicorn with a simple suit like the managers with a nametag that read, 'Assistant Manager: Sparkle'

So you stopped trying to push the pink pony as you started backing back into the room. Knowing you couldn't take on two earth ponies, two unicorns, a pegasus with tools, and a fire-breathing dragon.

As you backed up, they started to come into your room. So as you got to the middle of your room, you remembered the window. If the pink pony went through it and lived, then you'd live too. Landing in the pool so you could run to your car. But turning around, you stopped as you saw two pegasi waiting by the window. The room service rainbow colored pegasus from before, as well as the pale coated pegasus janitor you saw cleaning the pool. They were both dressed up as room service and a janitor respectively, but they also had cloaks with hoods on to keep dry.

You were trapped between two groups of hotel staff that weren't about to let you leave. And as you stood in front of the TV, it started to turn on again. And on the screen was that monster you saw before. Pure black coat, one eye in the corner of its face, no mane or tail, and a mouth the went vertically instead of horizontally. Teeth sticking out of it violently even though its mouth was closed. And as it started to open its mouth to show the rest of his teeth that went in every direction possible, you started to back away from the TV. Going in between the two beds of the hotel room.

The ponies, and dragon, from the hallway were now in and standing at the only doorway out of here. Guarding it so I couldn't escape. The pegasi outside the window were doing the same thing with the window. Not coming forward, but not letting you leave. That's when the monster on the screen started to move. Out of the screen.

First, its hoof took a step out. Going from being a picture on the screen, to a real hoof. The rest of him followed, his head still disfigured when it came out. That one eye on its head never blinking as it looked directly at you. Almost as if it was looking directly through you, but knowing you were still there. Scared about the sight of its face you never noticed that as you were backing up, you stepped on the remote you threw behind you. Tripping over it and falling forward. Your face only a few feet away from the monster in front of you.

It opened it's mouth wide enough to look like it's head was splitting into two. Its teeth sharp enough to eat anything. And knowing that you weren't getting away, no matter whether you wanted to just sucker punch it and run away, or just use magic to teleport away, you couldn't. You had no way to get away and just got ready for it to get you. Probably making you one of its mindless drones like all the others that were watching you in this room.

And right as it jumped forward to eat you, right as you flinched at the sight of that monster, right as you accepted your lose. You woke up from your nightmare of the Embrujado Hotel. Or as it's better known as, the Haunted Hotel.

* * *

**And this is where we conclude the story! Well, I know that it was scarier and not as light-hearted as the rest, and I guarantee that this will be the only one in this special like this (need some scary/creepy story in a Halloween story) Still though, I don't think it was that bad. But I guess that's all up to you to decide.**

**Also, the idea of this story was given to me by: gakuseiakira. He gave me the idea for a haunted house story! But if by any chance you didn't like this chapter, blame me. I am the one who wrote it of course. Same goes for the other chapters.**

**Plus, this is the first time I've written a story in 2nd Person! And I have to admit, I kind of like writing like this! Making the audience the mane character helps create a cool outlook on the story! Of course, that means that I have to progress the story in a way where there's only one option/choice or I have to guide the thoughts. Which may get a little unrealistic since not all of you would have those thoughts.**

**So I guess I hope that you all thought the story was realistic and good enough!**

**Also, sorry it took me two or three days to put this up. My computer kept messing up on me, and our washing machine in our garage has caused some flooding. So much water we had to sweep out, I thought we were on a boat! Oh well, the rest of the special we'll be trying up some loose ends. And I bet you can all guess what I mean.**

**Sadly, with October almost over, that means that I won't have time to accept anymore short story options. Sorry every pony, but there is some good news too!**

**I plan on focusing three months on every year to special events! You already know what one of those months will be. The Halloween Fest! The other two will go like this!**

**February will be focused on, I bet most of you already figured it out, pairings! Yep! On February I'll make a special like I did with this and ask you for a one-shot pairing you want me to do.**

**And on May I will do Video Game month! Where you can all send in a video game universe and an MLP character you want to see a short story of! And why May? Well, May is when the game Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights was released! And that was the first ever video game I got on a GameCube! My first actual Game System! Aw memories!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the chapters! Until next time every pony!**


	6. Slendermare: 4 Pages-8 players (Part 2)

**Hello every pony and welcome back to A Brony Life: Halloween Special! And we are here to wrap up the Slendermare chapters! And with only four pages to get, can our remaining eight players make it?! Well, let's see just where it all stands!**

**Applejack/Blitz/Rainbow- Wandering the woods in search for more pages.**

**Fluttershy- Trying to find some pony else.**

**Twilight- Looking for pages.**

**Spike- Trying to rescue Rarity.**

**Sweetie Belle- Looking for some pony else.**

**Rarity- Looking for her some pony else.**

**Don't worry! During our little break, you haven't missed much! Just some of them shivering and talking to themselves in fear, sightings of Slendermare in the corner of their eyes, and fantasizing about saving Rarity from Slendermare, out loud. (That last one from Spike)**

**Still though, this is where we'll find our conclusion! Will they win?! Will they fail?! Does anyone ever think to just climb that fence?! All these questions answered, more or less, this chapter! Enjoy every pony!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Blitz. Not MLP. Not Slender or Slendermare, not even the idea to write this chapter! All I own is this story in which all these chapters are written in!**

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

As I walked through the scary forest, I kept looking from left to right. Looking for my friends. Some pony. Even an animal friend of mine to talk to. Any pony as long as it wasn't whoever Slendermare was. Just the thought of whoever she was scared me. That weird text that magically appeared in front of me, after I stopped flinching from it and got a chance to read it, I found out Slendermare took some of my friends.

We just had to get the pages and we'd be okay. So this wasn't the time for me to be afraid... But I couldn't help it. I was trapped in a forest more freighting than the Everfree Forest, I was all alone, and she was trying to follow me. I lost my wings, and there were no animals in sight. Also, all of my friends were counting on me to be brave and help find the pages.

And even though I couldn't find any of them or the landmarks, I knew enough ways to keep myself from getting caught so I could find a page if I found one. Never look behind you. Don't stop moving. Find some pony else and keep going. I may not like being scared or being chased, but that didn't mean I didn't know how scary stories ended.

Usually a group splits up and whoever stops in place or looks around gets caught by whatever's chasing it. And I was all alone...In the dark...With Slendermare chasing me...Right now I wish I could just hide in my closest with my teddy bear.

Still, I kept walking, seeing something in the distance. And not just one thing, but multiple oval-shaped objects that were just sitting there. I couldn't tell what they were, but they looked like they were made of metal. Not like Blitz though. They were rusty and old. Showing me that they had been out here for a very long time. There were also so many of them and they were organized in lines.

"EW! Why is this a landmark?!" I suddenly heard a voice cry out in disgust, making me jump and start to back up. "Honestly, could this 'Slendermare' not afford to have these giant ugly capsules removed?!" That voice! I know that voice!

"Rarity?!" I asked, running forward to see if I was right. And turning around one of the metal cans, I saw that it was her. Looking at one of the can in disgust. "Oh Rarity, it is you!" I said, coming towards her.

She turned and gasped, surprised to see me. "Fluttershy! Oh thank Celestia you're alright as well!" She said, coming forward so we could hug one another in joy.

"I was scared that I wouldn't get to see any pony before Slendermare caught me! I'm so glad you're okay!" I said, glad to see her. It was so great to see one of my friends again. Especially with what was going on.

"As am I!" She said. That's when she ended the hug and looked around. "Did any pony come with you?! Spike, Twilight?! Perhaps Sweetie Belle?!" She asked, wanting to know where any of the others may be. Hoping that they came too.

"No, I'm by myself. I'm sorry Rarity." I told her, feeling bad that I had to tell her that I didn't know where she or any of the others were. Maybe if I had looked a little harder I could have found them. And just seeing the sad, disappointed look on Rarity's face made me feel worse.

Right as Rarity was about to respond though, probably to say how it wasn't my fault, we were both interrupted by an incredibly loud shriek off fear. And for the short time that it was there, we could both hear how loudly pitched it was. Not to mention, the shriek cracking a little because of how young the pony shrieking was. And with how much it sounded just like Rarity's shriek of terror, it made it clear who that scream belonged to.

And before it ended abruptly, we were able to figure out where it came from more or less. It came from the left of us. My left to be exact. Past a few lines of these odd barrels was a small strip of forest. And on the other side of it had to be a clearing of some kind. No pony would have time to scream that loud if they didn't even have a chance to see what captured them.

I had already been looking off in that direction in fear, while Rarity just kept facing me. Shocked in place at how scary it was to her. That her sister had been gotten. The moment it ended suddenly was where we switched. I didn't even want to look in that direction because of how scary it was, so I looked at Rarity. Who in turn had turn towards the sudden stop of the scream.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity yelled out, holding out a hoof in that direction as she turned her head towards the scream. But at that moment, the text appeared in front of us.

**Players Collected: 4/11 -Slendermare**

Since Rarity wasn't facing forward and was instead looking off to the side in fear, she didn't notice the text in time as it faded away just three seconds later. Moments later, we started hearing all the sounds again. The sound of something hitting the ground, the creepy giggling, something tumbling around on the ground, and the sound of a terrifying chainsaw revving up faintly. That last one made me even more scared considering I hadn't even seen what Slendermare did to all the...Collected players...

"Hold on Sweetie Belle! I'll be right there!" Rarity yelled out, now running around the cans on the ground and towards the direction we heard the screaming.

"W-wait Rarity!" I yelled out, trying to stop her. "It's too..." Sadly, Rarity was already far ahead of me. Not hearing me because of how quiet and scared I was. So not wanting to be left alone, I had no choice as I started following her.

"Fluttershy! Do you see Sweetie Belle anywhere?!" Rarity called out, knowing I was behind her trying to catch up. But she was running incredibly fast because she was fueled by the need to save her sister.

"No, but Rarity it's too-" "It was this way I'm sure of it! Hurry Fluttershy! Slendermare hasn't gotten her yet!" "But she has! The writing told us that-" It was pointless as Rarity kept ignoring me. Not on purpose of course, it's just that she couldn't focus on anything.

Soon enough though, we came to a dirt road where Sweetie Belle had to have been. And taking a quick glance I saw what looked like faint, small hoofprints on the ground. Indicating that a filly had to have been running desperately from something. And by the look of the tracks that went back a ways, it had been for a while. Sweetie Belle must've worn herself out from running so much that she was too tired to keep going. But there were only one set of prints...

"This isn't good." I said to no pony in particular. Just noting it out loud so I could hear the words for myself. "Scootaloo and Applebloom must've already been caught..."

"Then Sweetie Belle must be hiding somewhere! Awaiting her big sister to come find her and help her! Help me look Fluttershy!" Rarity said, going to a few trees on the other side of the path.

"Rarity, we can't. We need to get out of here before it finds us..." I said being quiet incase it was still around here. But while I looked around to make sure that she wasn't anywhere around us, I did the most foolish thing I could've done at that moment.

I turned around.

"AHHHH-" I started to scream, coming face to face, or lack there of, with the one pony I didn't want to run into. And before I could even scream in fear, a tentacle came from out its back and came forward towards me. Everything going black in one quick, single instant.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"_AHHHH_-" As a scream sounded off in the distance, I perked up immediately. As did AJ and Blitz. We all heard the scream in the distance and we all turned towards it. I knew just who's scream it was. Having heard it before so many times. Applejack might've been able to identify it, while Blitz wouldn't have an easy time doing so. I couldn't blame them for not knowing who it was though. Almost no pony heard her scream that loudly. Except for me and Fluttershy's animals. I knew her since we were fillies, so I knew the sound all too well.

**Players Collected: 5/11 -Slendermare**

I flinched at the words, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. And seeing my reaction, Blitz and Applejack both realized who got caught. Giving us a moment of silence for Fluttershy.

"_BWAHHHHHHH!_" Before we could even give a few seconds of silence, another shriek had sounded off. All of us knowing that over-dramatic shriek all too well.

"RARITY!" We all yelled out in unison, going wide-eyed in shock as we heard her shriek of terror.

**Players Collected: 6/11 -Slendermare**

"This ain't good y'all! Our friends are droppin' like flies!" Applejack said, now scared herself. "We need ta get the rest a them pages and find the others! Who knows who's gonna be caught next!"

"Good idea. But we've been walking for five minutes! There's no other landmark out here!" Blitz noted, getting agitated. He had a point though. How big could this place be fenced anyway?!

"Wait a second..." I said, turning around to try and see if it was behind us still. And surprisingly enough, she was. Only, she was hiding behind a tree. Only part of it's empty head showing around the corner. I couldn't see her whole face though, so I didn't get dizzy or anything. "I see her!"

Blitz turned around and looked over, seeing her too. He then smirked. "I got an idea." He said, not looking away from Slendermare. "Everything won't go fuzzy if we can't see her. But she won't leave or even move if we keep looking at her right?" He asked, trying to put it together.

"Uh...I guess so..." I answered, not getting what he meant by any of this. As he was explaining all of this, Applejack didn't want to challenge this and just kept looking ahead for another landmark.

"Well, I think that's it. So here's the plan. I'll just sit here and keep her in place behind that tree by watching her. And you two go get the page. As soon as you two collect the page, I'll run back in whatever direction you go. You two got it?" He asked, not looking away from Slendermare. Who was still hiding behind that tree.

"Good plan Blitz. And good timin' too." Applejack said as she pointed forward so I could see what she was looking at. "Cause I see two weird lookin' carts just past the trees."

"Okay. But as soon as you see the writing saying that a page was collected, come running. No matter what" I warned him, not wanting there to be any chance about him getting caught. Six of us were already caught. Fluttershy being one of them. She was my closest friend out of all of them since I knew her before I knew any of the others. I already felt like that was my fault for letting her get caught. And I didn't want any of the others to get caught.

"Deal. Just hurry and get that page. The smallest twig snapping and I might look away." He said, giving us a fair warning. All three of us nodded in agreement, Blitz still not looking away from the tree she was behind.

"Well come on. We gotta high-tail it over ta them carts in the distance." Applejack said, starting to run forward. I caught up and we both ran as fast as we could. Being the fastest runners out of us all. And in no time at all, we came up to the carts.

"Okay, there's gotta be a page around here somewhere." Applejack said, trying peek into the windows of the red cart. It was too small to be a carriage, and it had a flat part in the back which was like a cart. So that's just what we called it. "Not in here. And if it is, I don't know how we're openin' it."

Maybe you can break the window by kicking it." I told her, looking at the door of the other part Applejack saw. Which looked like some kind of yellow square shed. The door being sealed shut with just one piece of wood. I rolled my eyes at the lame excuse for a lock and tried to get it off the door. Figuring that it had to be in this shed or something.

"I can't buck these windows through. They're tougher than a' oak tree." She said, winded from trying to buck the window. It was hard enough since she had to aim higher up than she was used to with apple trees. So she went over to the shed I was at. "I'm gonna try the other side." She told me, going to the other door.

And just a few seconds later, she responded with, "Found it!" She called out. Making me stop and head over to check. But going around, I saw Applejack standing there in shock. "Wha...B-but I...No, that can't be true!" She said, looking at the poster in disbelief. And after looking at it, I couldn't blame her.

On the paper was a picture of a decent sized cemetery. The entranceway having an arc that went over top of it. The arc having 'Apple Family Graveyard' written on the top of it. And what made it even worse was that there was a dead apple tree right next to every grave. the first three graves having 'Granny Smith' 'Applebloom' and 'Big Macintosh' written on them.

"Calm down Applejack." I tried to assure her. "It's just a fake picture Slendermare made. Besides, we need to hurry. The longer we waste our time, the bigger chance Blitz has of-"

**Pages Collected: 5/8 +chair -Twilight Sparkle**

"Yes! Way to go Twilight!" I cheered, glad that she found a page too. "Now let's hurry and get this other page so we can-"

"WOAH! S-STAY BACK!" Before I could even finish what I was saying though, we heard Blitz's voice yell out in surprise. The sound of running getting closer and closer. This told me that he had to have turned back towards us before he read the whole thing. Meaning the she got free from behind the tree.

"Blitz!" I yelled out, now wide-eyed from what was happening. I then turned back towards the picture, Applejack still stunned by it as she couldn't help but try to read every name that was on a tombstone in the picture. So I quickly took out my lighter and burned the page. Collecting it right away.

**Pages Collected: 6/8 +chair -Rainbow Dash**

At that moment, the sound of rustling leaves from an apple tree started to echo in the forest. Along with all the other sounds. Including the one that came from Twilight's page. Which was a faint ringing school bell.

"AH! NO, I SAID STAY AWA-" Before Blitz could even finish yelling out his warning, he was suddenly interrupted as something silenced him.

"NO!" I yelled out, running out from behind the shed and over to where Blitz was. And since he had ran over to where we went, he was just a little ways from us. But right as I got there, the tentacle from Slendermare hit him. Turning him into smoke.

She didn't even waste any time as she turned towards me, trying to hit me with the same tentacle. Only for it to be blocked by a thrown hat. Courtesy of Applejack.

**Players Collected: 7/11 +hat -Slendermare**

"Run Rainbow, I'll hold her off!" Applejack yelled, jumping towards Slendermare and tackling her to the ground careful not to touch any of the tentacles.

"No way! I'm not letting you get caught t-" "Rainbow Dash! The only way we're all gettin' outta here is with all them pages! So go get the last two page-" In that instant, Slendermare kicked Applejack off of her. Leaving her to lay on the ground because of how exhausted she was.

Knowing she was right though, I turned and started running. Losing it as Applejack and Blitz both sacrificed themselves. I wasn't about to let them down though. So I kept on running. Ignoring the writing that appeared in front of me.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

**Players Collected: 8/11 +hat -Slendermare**

"_Riiiiiiiiing!_" I heard in the distance, making me shake more and more as I couldn't help but freak out about it.

"No! Please don't send me to Magic Kindergarten!" I screamed out to no pony at all. Shivering like a crazed mess. The page I got was an official letter signed by Princess Celestia stating that I was to be sent back to Magic Kindergarten if we lost this challenge. And with eight of my friends now captured, I had more than enough reason to be freaking out right about now.

I found the page inside a tunnel towards the end of it. And after setting it on fire, that ringing bell started going off. Making me start running from the tunnel since it only made the sound echo. And it's because of that bell that I'm trying to just focus on the tree rustling, the thumping sound, even the chainsaw sound! And now with that bell sound, the little fillies giggling made me so scared too.

Why would Celestia sign that paper?! No pony would ever forge her signature, so that was impossible. That only meant that we had to pass this challenge! But if two or three ponies got caught after every one piece of paper, it would only resolve in us getting one more page before the last three of us got caught!

I didn't even know who was left! I made one player, but the other two were complete mystery! A hat was captured by Slendermare, so I guess Applejack may have been caught but... That left to many open choices! And with multiple pages collected, there's a big chance I may just come in contact with another landmark some pony else has been to!

It's not like I could go anywhere else though. After running as fast as I could from the tunnel, I collapsed next to a tree in the middle of the forest. I saw an odd looking blue carriage a ways back that was in a clearing, but no page. And about seven minutes later, I saw the tunnel with the page. Both these landmarks were in a clearing from the forest. Connected by dirt paths too.

I was just in the middle of some odd trees that were beside the path. No landmark in sight either. I was by myself, just sitting here as I awaited Slendermare to catch me. I didn't know what was worse though. If Slendermare capturing all of us meant we would all be gone forever. But if what that contract said was true, then I might be forced to live and taken to Magic Kindergarten!

"_Riiiiiiiiing!_" And there goes that bell again. Beckoning me to go back to Magic Kindergarten. Maybe it's where I belong... My friends were getting captured and I just sat here. I lost my resolve. And failed my challenge.

Although...The beginning of the challenge, the writing said that 'If we win, any pony who is captured will be brought back!' If that were true, that meant we still had a chance! Still. Where could I go from here? It took a whole twenty minutes to walk from the starting point, to the blue carriage, to the tunnel, and here in the forest with all of these perfectly cut trees that were organized into lines. Looking different from the rest of the forest.

...Wait...Evenly cut? Organized? Different? This couldn't be part of the forest! These trees were so different from the rest of the forest! And with the path going right by it, that meant that this was connected! Meaning that this had to be a landmark!

"YES!" I yelled out, putting it all together as I got to my hooves. Trying for my flashlight again. Only for it to run out of batteries after trying it. I didn't care as I threw it aside, not having time to sulk over that. This was my last chance to find on more page! I wasn't about to let it slip right by!

So looking around, I studied the first log. Not finding a page on it. But I didn't give up as I kept looking. Studying log after log carefully. Not wanting to miss a page since I couldn't see it clearly.

And after studying five trees, I stood in front of the last one. Knowing it had to be there. And going up to it, I looked at the opposite side to see that my hypothesis was correct! There was the seventh page!

I ripped it off and looked at it real quick as I reached for the lighter a second time. It was a picture of me with a dunce cap on my head. A report card in my mouth that had nothing but failed grades on it. The teacher, the Magic Kindergarten students, even my parents laughing at me. This didn't make me feel bad more than it did enrage me. So taking out my lighter, I was more than ready to burn this paper.

That is, until a certain temporally de-winged, blue pegasus came out of nowhere. Slamming into me and making us both fall to the ground. Making me let go of the page by accident. Causing it to start fly away from me thanks to the wind.

"NO!" I screamed out, trying to jump after it. But I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The page now too far to recover. "Rainbow Dash, why did you run into me?!" I asked her, still in a rage about what that picture was.

"S-S-sle..." She started saying, only staring forward and not at me.

"Rainbow Dash, this isn't funny! Tell me what's going on right-" "SLENDERMARE!" She screamed out, pointed ahead of her.

Turning towards the direction she pointed, I saw her right in front of us. Multiple tentacles ready to strike. And with no place to escape to, we just held onto one another in fear as we were trapped. Unable to get away from Slendermare in time. This leaving whoever was left to get the last two pages.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

"Of course...I brought them just for you, milady..." I mumbled as I continued sleeping. Having the best dream ever about getting Rarity a mountain of gems. This making her so happy that she couldn't go without thanking me in some way.

"I wouldn't mind at all..." I told her, glad to accept her gift. Which was in the form of a kiss. And as I came within centimeters of her, I was interrupted with this:

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" The loud scream caused me to snap awake, getting out of my dream and realizing that I was about to kiss a tree branch. The same one I hit my head on the second this whole thing started. Causing me to fall asleep for who knows how long.

**Players Collected: 10/11 +hat -Slendermare**

"Wait a second... Ten out of eleven?" I asked as I stood up. The words going away from me before I could read them again. That's when it stuck me. "Holy Guaca-" But before I could even finish what I was saying, something flew right into my mouth. Interrupting me from yelling out loud.

Not liking the taste of it, I took it out and saw what was me. Surrounded by a pile of nothing but-COAL?! UGH! I hated the taste of coal! In fact, it was even worse than eating dirt, not gonna lie. I even ate some dirt just to get the taste of coal out of my mouth.

Still, this looked like a page of some kind. And it had to be one of the pages that I had to find! Oh, this was great! Quickly, I rolled it up and held it up to my mouth to blow some fire onto it. Only to realize...I couldn't.

"Oh yeah, they took my fire breath and gave me this lighter." I said, reaching in my pocket and pulling out the dragon lighter. "Perfect. So, how does this thing work again?..." I asked myself as I started walking forward. Looking at it. I've never seen a dragon lighter before, and I definitely had no idea how it worked.

Still, I wasn't about to give up. The others were all captured and that weird monster the writing talked about was after me. So I kept on walking in some random direction as I tried the lighter thing again and again. Seriously, shouldn't there be a button or something? All that's on it was a purple plastic cover where some water or something was swishing around in, a metal tip, and some circle dial thing. Was that it?

Wanting to try it out for myself, I put the thumb of my claw on it and tried it. A flame coming out of the metal. "Woah!" I said in surprise, dropping the lighter in surprise. "Alright! Point for Spike." I said, picking up the lighter and setting the paper on fire.

And just like every time I blew fire on a note, it got sent away. The weird writing coming up again.

**Pages Collected: 7/8 +chair -Spike the Dragon**

"Aw yeah! Make that two points for Spike!" I screamed out in victory. "Now all I gotta do is find some kinda landmark or something? But what would that even look-woah!" I said, looking behind me to see some pony way off in the distance. "Hold on, who are you? It said I was the only player-left..." I said, realizing just who that was.

Suddenly, I tentacle thing came flying at me from the pony that was far away. Having surprising distance. I just barely jumped out of the way, the tentacle hitting a tree behind me and turning it into black smoke.

**Players Collected: 10/11 +hat and tree -Slendermare**

"That's not good!" I said, now turning around to make a run for it. "Gotta keep running away from that thing before I-OW!" I yelled out in pain, coming face to brick with a brick wall. Seriously, who puts a brick wall in the middle of a forest?!

Turning around, I saw another tentacle flying directly for me. I ducked to the ground and it hit the brick wall. Making it poof away.

**Players Collected: 10/11 +hat, tree, and Brick Wall -Slendermare**

That's when I saw it. The last page. Now falling to the ground since it wasn't on anything anymore. And without waiting around, I jumped to it and held the lighter under it. Trying to set it on fire before Slendermare could stop me. Only, she turned my lighter into black smoke before it worked.

******Players Collected: 10/11 +hat, tree, Brick Wall, and dragon lighter -Slendermare**

"NO!" I yelled out, now completely scared because I lost my only way to win the game. I looked back up, seeing Slendermare right in front of me. With a tentacle right in my face. Ready to take me down for good.

And right as she brought it forward, I tried to defend myself with the paper. Feeling the paper evaporate in my claws as the tentacle came forward and...Stayed not even an inch from my face.

Suddenly, a text appeared saying- **Pages Collected: 8/8 +chair- Spike the Dragon and Slendermare.**

But before I could even blink, the text appeared again.

**ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM EXPERIANCING MALFUNCTION! ENDING GAME IMMEDIATLY!**

And at that moment, Slender disappeared. Everything disappeared. All except for me. And as I sat there in utter silence. One by one, the others came back. Falling around me.

"OW!" Applebloom yelled out, falling to the ground from out of nowhere.

"OOF!" Scootaloo grunted, doing the same. Except now she had her wings with her.

"WEE!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she fell appeared- from underground?!

"HUH?!" Sweetie Belle asked, very confused when she appeared in mid-air like the other CMC. Lucky enough to catch herself. She also had her horn on her.

"EEK!" Fluttershy said as she appeared in mid-air, not able to catch herself in time with her wings.

"AHH!" Rarity yelled out as she appeared. Though after recovering from the fall she looked around and saw- "Sweetie Belle! Oh thank Celestia you're all right!"

"WOAH!" Blitz then appeared, his tail, ear, and wings back where they belong. He landed on his metal hoof so he was okay too.

Then a hat appeared in mid-air. Floating down onto the head of Applejack who appeared on the ground a second or two later.

"WAAH!" Rainbow and Twilight yelled out in unison, appearing out of mid-air with surprised looks. Rainbow and Twilight recovered though. Using their wings and landing on their hooves respectively.

Next the tree and Brick Wall appeared for a few seconds before disappearing instantly.

"Spike, you did it!" Twilight congratulated. "You beat Slendermare and got the pages!"

"Nice going Spike!" Blitz said with a nod.

"Spikey-Wikey, we're so proud of you!" Rarity added.

Scootaloo just snickered. "Spikey-Wikey? What kinda name is-OW-OOF!" She yelled out in slight pain, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stopping her. "I mean uh...Thanks for saving us Spike!"

"Aw! It was nothing guys, real-Blugh..." Before I could say much else, I felt something coming like a letter. A big one too. "Hold that thou-BUUURRP!" I burped out the giant letter, it floating above us all in mid-air.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said in amazement at the giant banner.

"Well would'ya look at that!" Applejack added.

"How lovely..." Fluttershy complimented.

I decided to read it out, glad to get some appreciation for once. "Winner of Slendermare: Eight Pages- SPIKE!" I said, reading it word for word. We all went in here to collect pages, but I came out on top!

But uh...To be honest, I knew from the start just how well I was gonna win this! I'll take on the Slendermare any day! I was ready for her, and so were my friends! That is, if they can last as long as I can, ha-ha!

* * *

**And so concludes Slendermare: Eight Pages! Not quite the ending you were expecting huh? Come on, truthfully I don't think Spike's ever given enough credit! Besides, he deserves some victory right?! And what better victory than to say he beat Slendermare?! Not every pony can say that!**

**Oh well, I still think it's a good victory for Spike! I hope you all have liked this little chapter, and I will see you all tomorrow night, or whatever time it is for you, for the semi-final chapter! Until then every pony!**


	7. Rainbow Dash: Thriller!

**Hey there every pony, and welcome to the final episode of the Halloween Special! Now as we're nearing the end I'd like to apologize. I know that there hasn't been that many episodes, and that I had to cut a LOT of fun, scary stuff out. That's my fault because I started this Special a little late into the month! I AM SO SORRY!**

**But still, I told you at the very beginning that I planned on doing a MLP/ Michael Jackson's Thriller combination in this. So...**

**I'M GONNA BLOODY DO IT! AND ANY BLOOK WHO DOESN'T APPRECIATE IT, WILL BE FORCED TO LISTEN TO MY BLOODY AWFUL BRITISH ACCENT!**

**Nah, but in all honesty, I hope you all like it! The main character and the POV will be on Rainbow Dash, and it will have some humor and creepiness to it!**

**Oh, also! For most every pony that knows my original story, Morgue's gonna feature in this episode! Who is 'Morgue', some of you might be asking?! Well, he's a HUMAN in my story who is basically, a thief. He's still in human world not Equestria, and he plays the guitar. Excessively.**

**Not to mention, he's the leader of a little ring of thieves (three to be exact with his friends Joe and Big Mike), he's Spanish, and he's not only a bit random and fun-loving like Pinkie, but he's a bit of a 'smooth-talker'. You know, one of those teenagers that think they are so sly and can get away with anything. And when it comes to thieving, he usually can...**

**Still, that's enough on him. If you want to know more, check out my profile. There's some information on him there.**

**With all that said though, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Blitz and Morgue. I don't own MLP, I don't own the song 'Thriller', and I don't own any other characters mentioned. Even a few characters that will be mentioned in one or two sentences. Those are OC background ponies from my original story Reviewers have made.**

**LET THE MUSIC PLAY! (Pokémon Colosseum Reference)**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"AHH!" I screamed out as I ran outside of that theatre for my life! I thought I was gonna drop dead in there! "For the love of Celestia! Keep it away! I can't get it out of my head!" I yelled out, not able to get that horrible sound out of my mouth.

"Yo ho! ledela, ledela, ledela ya HAY!" "OLE!" Pinkie yodeled as she and Morgue came out from behind me. Her singing that stupid song over again as Morgue kept playing on his guitar along with her. And after she finished that small verse, Morgue adding the 'OLE!' they started laughing at the fun they were having. Where as I was hitting my head against the side of a cart to try and make it go away.

Blitz came out behind them, snickering at how dumb they were acting. Then he saw me trying to literally beat the stupid song out of my head. "Rainbow Dash, you okay? What are you freaking out over?"

Morgue just chuckled as he added his second thoughts. "Maybe she thought the Puppet Show Musical was too scary!" He and Pinkie started to laugh at the silliness of it.

"Too scary?! Try not scary at all!" I yelled out, glaring at the two of them as I yelled outside the building they turned into a puppet show for Nightmare Night. At this point, I didn't even care that a few ponies were looking my way. "When it's Nightmare Night, you're supposed to do something that's _scary_ and makes you scream in _fear_! Not sit there for two hours and almost die of boredom from...THAT!"

"Well okey-dokey Ms. Nightmare! What kind of spooky things DID you wanna see?" Pinkie asked, looking at her with a confused look.

And I know it was wrong of me to think this, and I'm really sorry for thinking this too! But this was the one and only time I almost wanted to strangle her! She's the one that forced all of us to come watch this lame Puppet Singing Show, except Morgue who jumped at the idea of coming, and I knew from the start I'd hate it!

"Oh I don't know..." I started, pretending that I didn't have an answer. "Maybe a vampony! Or a pack of terrifying Timberwolves! At least a zombie or two!"

"That's silly! Zombies don't know how to 'lay dee odl lay hee hoo'!" Pinkie told me. That's when I shoved a popcorn bucket over her muzzle in controlled anger and started to walk away.

"That is exactly my point..." I told them. Not wanting any singing for the rest of the night. They made me miss Nightmare Night and a night full of pranks for this!

As I walked away, Morgue stepped in front of Pinkie and Blitz. "Why can we not have both, eh? A _Scary_ Musical?!" He proposed with excitement.

"Great idea! And I know just who's gonna star in this fiesta too!" Pinkie said with a wide grin. And at that moment, everything went pitch-black.

"Pinkie Pie, what did you do now?!" I asked as I turned around, not able to see anything. It was like she somehow turned off the moon too.

After I turned around though, the lights from the puppet show building turned on. Becoming neon lights somehow thanks to Pinkie...Doing something, I guess.

Morgue then stared playing his guitar with a certain beat, Blitz and Pinkie nodding there heads along to it. That was when Pinkie started to put lyrics to it. Officially breaking into song.

**Pinkie Pie:**

**It's after Miiiiiiiiiiidnight!**

**And something Awesome's a headed up the block!**

"I'm going home..." I said, turning around to leave before Pinkie could sing anymore.

Of course, Morgue kept playing and Pinkie walked up in front of me, keeping up. Morgue and Blitz right behind me. "Hehehe! I got rhythm!" Pinkie announced.

**It's such a biiiiiig fright!**

**Chorus: Lyra, BonBon, Ginger Star: (That you heart is gonna stop!)**

**From all the shock!**

As we passed three ponies that were dressed as witches, they sang that one verse like they were prepared for this. This only made me more annoyed from all the singing that was going on AFTER we left the stupid singing puppet show!

"I hate it when you do this!" I told her, telling her upfront just how ticked off I was getting. I was about ready to scream at her, I was so angry!

**Chorus- Ember Shade, Swift Lightning, Jumpy J, Thunderlane, Doctor Hooves: **

**(You Close your eyes!)**

**And hope that sound is just your Sonic Rainboom!**

"Will one of you make her stop?!" I asked, turning towards Blitz and Morgue. Who were just following me like Pinkie as I tried to walk home. Too tired from the boring puppets to fly home! I swear, if I have any puppets in my home, I'm using them as logs for my fireplace!

**Chorus: Cheerilee, Derpy, Carrot Top, Octavia, Vinyl, Berry Punch**

**(Nasty surprise!)**

**You hold your breath and wait for it to pass!**

I grinded my teeth, as I finally lost it. "Pinkie, don't be a-"

"_Dash_!" Blitz called my name with a warning, telling me not to call Pinkie the name that rhymes with mine. Of course, Morgue knew what I was going to say and couldn't help but snicker at it. But that didn't stop him from playing his guitar.

"Hehehe...If that's good, you should here me sing karaoke!" Pinkie said, sounding like she had a story about that. Which I didn't want to hear right now.

"Pinkie, we've all talked about this. No breaking out into random songs when it's this late. Besides, you know how I feel about random songs out of left-field." I told her, reminding her about how I didn't like it. Except for some occasions when it was okay. This not being one of them.

* * *

**3rd Pony POV**

As the three ponies, and human Morgue, were walking down the street, Morgue turned towards you the audience and started speaking to you. Letting the other three keep on walking.

"Darkness falls across the land.

The Midnight hour is close at hand.

Creatures crawl in search of blood.

To terrorize your neighborhood.

And who so ever shall be found.

Without the soul for getting down.

Must stand and face the hounds of hell.

And rot inside a corpses shell.

And though you'll fight to stay alive.

Your body starts to shiver.

For no mere mortal can resist.

The evil of the Thriller."

At that moment, everything started to go wrong.

The green dragon from within the Everfree Forest sprung up with torn wings and a few scales missing. Having soulless eyes aimed towards the town. And more specifically, Rainbow Dash. Electric Blitz. Pinkamena Diane Pie. And Martin 'Morgue' Rodriguez.

Three familiar Diamond Dogs dug out from under the streets of Ponyville. Climbing to the surface and limping there way towards our four characters. Each of them missing their collars, and their jackets were tattered up. Also, they were all missing most of there fur. And some were missing their ears, tails, and a few parts of their paws.

Deep within the Everfree Forest once again. A familiar four-hundred year old Earth Pony dressed as a western cowboy, complete with a whip at his side, rose from his improper grave that was buried by Timberwolves. He was missing his tail, mane, some teeth, and ironically enough, his eye. But still, his undead body started making its way towards Ponyville.

Flying limply from the sky was a griffon with feathers molting faster than a dog shedding fur. Its left wing was definitely broken, but it didn't matter to the griffon as it kept flying down. Undead, but yet still moving. Also coming towards Ponyville, was a blue unicorn mare with a tattered light purple star cape and hat. A little pale since she had been rotting a bit. Being that she was undead too.

Suddenly within the mouth of a cave, a rock was pushed out of the way. Making way for an army of wet, undead, pink ponies to march their way to Ponyville. To have more than just _fun_.

Coming a long way from Ponyville, a living and moving tree started making its way towards Ponyville all the way from Appleloosa. It was a mystery how it was walking with roots, but yet it managed. Next, a rock started tumbling on its own towards Ponyville. In seek of the four characters walking home, but also his true love Rarity.

Surprisingly enough, a headless pony, an old pony missing a horseshoe, a pegasus with a hook for a hoof, and pony with a vertical mouth and one eye, all started to come to Ponyville together.

Bursting out of the haunted mansion that overlooked Ponyville was an old angry spirit. One that wanted revenge on the ponies, and dragon, who went into her home uninvited. Three of the eight ponies, and dragon, in sight.

Appearing near the four was a tall mare with no mane, tail, or face at all. That including mouth, nose, _eyes_, and ears. Although for a tall mare with no eye to see, she did know how to put on a very intimidating looking suit.

Finally, an undead blue four legged creature, with a fifth paw at the end of its tail, said only to exist in the Daring Do books too, had started walking down the street towards the four.

But before he got to them though, they noticed everything else. The dragon Spike ran from when Owlowiscious moved in, the Diamond Dogs that captured Rarity, The Whipper, an undead Gilda, an undead Trixie, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Bloomberg the Tree, Tom the Rock, The Headless Horse, The Olden Pony, The Pegasus with a Hook for a Hoof, Embrujado, Old Mare Crankle's Ghost, and Slendermare.

Blitz, Morgue, and Pinkie all just backed up into each other. Surrounded by the terrifying sight of all their old foes, monsters, and enemies from their past.

Of course, all Rainbow Dash could do was grin like an idiot as she saw them all slowly approaching. "Alright! Now this is Nightmare Night!"

"Órale Celestia! Us and our big mouths!" Morgue said in fear, taking out a small pocket knife in defense. Having no other means of defense. "I knew I shouldn't have told Pinkie about that Puppet Show!"

As Rainbow Dash finished looking around, she faced forward and was met with a confusing sight. "Ahuizotl?" She asked in complete confusion. Wondering what a character from her favorite _book_ series was doing here. And undead no less!

He didn't answer as he just pulled out a small whistle. This one not being in the shape of a cat though. Instead, it was in the shape of a pony on its hind legs. Looking as if it was dancing. He then blew into his whistle. Making an eerie sound come out of it.

Knowing that no good could come of this, Rainbow Dash slowly turned backed away. "Uh guys? Time to go." Turning around, she saw something shocking.

"BLITZ?!" In the instant Ahuizotl blew the whistle, Blitz went from alive and robotic, to dead and rusted up. He was missing his ear and fake eye, along with his metal leg and some of his normal body having some rust on him.

"MORGUE?!" She asked. The Spanish thief now having green and rotting skin. His clothes were tattered, his lower jaw was gone, and his guitar that he had been playing most of this time was now smashed over his undead skull.

"PINKIE?!" Turning towards Pinkie, her mane was now flat and mangled up. Along with her looking pale from being undead. Also, her tail looked like it had already started to fall off. The rest of the undead Pinkies all had frizzy manes and tails though, so it was easy to tell whole was the real one.

As Ahuizotl started to play his whistle like a harmonica, all the monsters, Pinkie, Blitz, and Morgue all started dancing. As well as the CMC who were near the front of the group. All of them looking undead with Scootaloo dressed up as a chicken dinner. Sweetie Belle covered in golden dust but still undead, and Applebloom in a tattered old bunny suit. Dancing around to the music as if they were hypnotized.

In fact, all of them looked like they were hypnotized as they danced. And before I knew it, I started dancing towards the group. "Oh no! Stop! Anything but this! Not DANCING!" I yelled out, trying to stop dancing along, but it was too late as I balanced myself on my hind hooves. My wings helping to keep my balance as I kept dancing along to the whistling from Ahuizotl's dancing whistle.

"Woah!" I yelled out as I got in sync with all of them. Doing the exact same moves as them. The dance moves to Thriller as the music was just Ahuizotl playing a solo on his dancing whistle. "Okay, gimme that you!" I yelled out, reaching for the whistle. But it regained control of me as I started dancing again.

That was when undead Pinkie, who was in the front of the group, started to sing again. Though, it wasn't as annoying as the whistle that made me and a bunch of undead monsters and my friends dance by force.

**You're trapped in Thrillerrrrrrrr!**

**Here to-night!**

**Your brain my say it's wrong, but**

"In your heart you know it's right!" I sang out with my friends and the rest of the monsters. Covering my mouth right after I sang back-up in this horrible problem! Great, now it had me singing too?! And oddly enough... I actually started to enjoy dancing and singing! It was kind of fun!...Okay, I need to get my head clear out of Freaky Town right now!

**To love the Thrillerrrrrrrr!**

**RJ: (Woo-hoo!)**

As I looked off to the side, I saw Blitz pet raccoon, RJ, Gummy, Owlowiscious, and Angel all dancing off on the side of the road to the singing. All undead too.

**You can't fight!**

**You'll dance all through the night!**

**Nothing but...Thriller...Thriller!**

**Thrillerrrrrrrr!**

"Alright, enough's enough! Give up that whistle!" I commanded, getting control of my body most of the way. But when I tried to take the whistle, he focused it on me. Making me start dancing once again.

**Through the night!**

**Oh it will thrill you more than any pony ever dare try!**

**Olden Pony: THRILLER!**

At that point, Slendermare picked up the Olden Pony with its tentacle, throwing her away from the group since she... interrupted Pinkie's solo, I guess. At this point, it all got crazier. The CMC started moonwalking, Morgue started playing a few strings on the guitar that was smashed over his head, and Tom and Bloomberg started dancing off to the side by themselves.

**And though you might!**

**Try runnin' for your life,**

**Your stuck in Thriller!**

**Slendermare: Chiller!**

**The Whipper: Killer!**

**Dragon: RAWR!**

**What delight!**

**Headless Horse: AHAHAAAAHAHA! *singing like professional***

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

The moment that Ahuizotl stopped singing, I took that whistle of his right from his mouth and smashed it to the ground. Walking off towards a bench to lay down on. No pony really knew how hard it was for your wings to keep your balance on two hooves until you actually do it yourself.

"Oh, I'm going to be sore tomorrow..." I said, laying down on the bench. My wings were killing me right now!

"_UGHHhhhhh..._" Sadly, I forgot about the OTHER thing that was out to kill me! This giant army of monsters and the undead!

"Uh-oh..." I said, sitting up straight on the bench as I saw the army surrounding me. "Uh, come on Morgue?...Blitz?!..." Pinkie then started coming towards my face. Getting ready to eat it! "Pinkie! It's me!"

"Yodel eh odl lee hoo!" Pinkie yodeled as she opened her mouth to eat my brain!

"NOOOOOOOO..." And at that moment, I woke up from my nightmare.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" I screamed out, waking up as I was being rolled somewhere in a cart. "Huh?! What?! W-where am I?!"

"Don't you remember Dashie?!" Pinkie asked as she and Morgue kept walking forward. Blitz beside them, pulling the cart I was apparently asleep in. "We're going to see the puppet show! You got so excited about it, you fell asleep!"

"Yeah. You're so excited, you wouldn't stop mumbling 'Thriller' in your sleep." Blitz told me, getting annoyed that he had to pull a cart that I was sleeping in for who knows how long.

"Yep! And here we are!" Morgue said, gesturing to a giant stage with a surprising crowd of ponies. "And for the next three hours it'll be singing, dancing, and puppets!"

"YAY!" Pinkie cheered in excitement. She then kicked the cart forward. Sending me and the cart over to an empty spot in the crowd where we could use the cart as a place to sit. "Oh, it's starting!"

They all jumped onto the cart with me, trapping me so I couldn't get away. And as it started with a puppet dancing in front of a bright and colorful house of candy, I screamed out again in fear from dying. Of boredom!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Morgue and Pinkie: *appear out of nowhere in outro, me tied up in the corner* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Morgue: Man, was that fun!**

**Pinkie: I know, right! I can't believe Big Mike and Joe didn't show for this!**

**Morgue: Eh, Big Mike's hiding somewhere because he saw a giant spider and freaked out, and Joe didn't want to show because there was Slendermare. The wimps.**

**Pinkie: Oh well, maybe next year!**

**Morgue: Yeah. We plan on putting out a bigger amount of stories next time! Speaking of stories, although Zeke over there, who's getting his punishment for not being able to put out more stories, planned on doing this story since the VERY beginning, we have some pony to thank for bringing this idea to his attention before time ran out!**

**Pinkie: Yep and that reviewer is... *pulls envelope out of Morgue's pocket and opens it. Gasping as if it's an Emmy award* dazza the lucario!**

***Morgue hums a tune while playing Pokémon X***

**Pinkie: What'cha playin'?**

**Morgue: Pokémon X. I'm fighting a gym leader with a Lucario she gave me so I can practice Mega Evolution...Oh wait, she's giving me the Lucario! Awesome! Nickname? I GOT ONE! Dazza! *Zeke tries to get free of the ropes to tell you all something***

**Pinkie: What was that Zeke?... Oh! He says he actually did that! Just because a Lucario is reading his story! Anyway, bye for now every pony! We'll see you all some time next month on A BRONY LIFE!**


End file.
